The Lightning Cat Ninja
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Kakashi's only daughter, a young prodigy named Michiko, who befriends the Rookie 9, Neji's Squad, and the Sand Siblings when she's young, and grows up with something living inside her...and she doesn't know it...until it breaks loose...NaruOC
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with bright, shoulder blade length hair and dark blue eyes was walking through the park after completing her Genin test, her headband tied around her neck, catching what little light there was from the street lamps. She saw a group of kids yelling and shouting, and it perked her curiosity. She moved closer, and saw them beating a boy her age. She got in between them, and said, "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!" "Get out of our way, shorty!" A vein pulsed in her temple as her eyes flashed cat green. "Shorty?" The next moment, she punched him in the chest, and he flew into a bench, almost breaking it. She kicked another boy in the nose as he came at her from behind, and did a spinning kick, knocking five more boys away.

Soon, every boy was down for the count, and she was beginning to calm down. "Let's see you call me shorty again..." She turned to the boy behind her, and saw messy blonde hair and torn clothes. "Are you okay?" Her eyes met bright blue ones, and it took her breath away, though she didn't know why. She kneeled down next to him, saying, "My name's Michiko. What about you?" "...Naruto Uzumaki..." "Well...come on, Naruto. I'll take you home." She lifted him onto her back, and started walking out of the park. "So...why were those kids hurting you?" "...I don't know..." her eyes flashed cat green again, and she said, "That's not right...I'll make sure this never happens again...I promise you, Naruto..." she smiled. "I promise you as a friend." A new light entered his eyes, and her smile widened. 'I won't let anyone hurt him...it wouldn't be fair...'


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko was walking around after training, and saw a group of girls near the Academy beating another girl with bright pink hair and jade green eyes. Michiko ran in, blocking a foot aimed at the poor girls face, and said, "Leave her alone." "Get out of my way, bitch!" In a moment, that girl was thrown by her ankle into a wall. "I'd call you that if I didn't want to insult canines." Another girl took out a kunai, and Michiko glared at her, saying, "I dare you to throw it…" The girl did throw it, but Michiko blocked it, and punched the girl in the stomach. The remaining girls stared at her in fear before running away, and she turned to the girl behind her, noticing the cuts and bruises all over her. She kneeled next to her, asking, "Are you okay?" The girl nodded slowly, but the tears didn't stop. "It's okay…I'll take you to the hospital…just in case…" She lifted the girl onto her back, and started walking to the hospital.

"I'm Michiko, by the way. What's your name?" "S-Sakura H-Haruno…" Michiko was careful of the cuts and bruises, asking, "Why were they doing that anyway?" "...Because my forehead's too big…" Michiko's eyes flashed green again, and she said, "I think your perfect, Sakura. We're all perfect in our own unique ways, if not physically, then mentally." She smiled at the young girl over her shoulder. "So try harder to see yourself through my eyes instead of theirs, and you'll see the real you." Saying those words felt…nostalgic…and she wondered where she'd heard them before when it hit her. 'Mom…' her eyes became downcast, but her pace seemed to quicken. 'I won't cry…I promised myself I wouldn't…'


	3. Chapter 3

Michiko was walking through Konoha, and saw a boy her age playing Shogi by himself on his porch. She sighed before walking towards him, asking, "Need some company?" she smiled softly, and he nodded. She sat down opposite him, and they started a long game of Shogi. They started talking in between turns, and they ended up introducing themselves. "There! I win, Shikamaru!" He stared, open mouthed, at the board, and her triumphant smile widened. "How in the world…?"

"It was actually rather simple. Your plan was much more complicated, but much more fragile as well." After a moment of silence, he said, "Rematch." She smiled, nodding. 'NOW I'm thankful dad made me practice this for my strategizing skills.


	4. Chapter 4

After her routine match with Shikamaru, she was walking by the Yamanaka flower shop, and saw a white rose. She stopped, looking at it a moment before walking in. She took it between two fingers, twirling it by the stem, a distant look in her eyes as she thought of someone important to her…someone she lost forever…She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and turned to see a girl her age with bright blonde hair and blue eyes run in, breathless. "Dad! Dad! Dad, mom's in trouble!" Michiko perked up at these words, and asked, "What happened?" "We were ambushed by thugs and they took my mom. I got away, but I need my dad!" Michiko sensed for chakra in the building, and said, "He's not here." She turned to the girl. "Show me where your mom is and I'll try to help." The girl seemed unconvinced, until she saw the headband around Michiko's neck. "This way." She followed her out of the gates, and she showed her where they were. Michiko hid in the trees after telling the girl, Ino, to go find help. She took out two kunai, and looked at her odds. There were ten of them and one of her, but she had an advantage, height, shelter, and surprise. She decided to freak them out a bit before attacking them directly. She threw a kunai, hitting a man in the heart, before jumping, too fast to see, to another tree on the other side.

They started panicking, and she sighed silently, feeling they were being a BIT unprofessional. She threw her other kunai, hitting a man between the eyes, before jumping down to the bushes and hiding effectively, masking her chakra. They were really freaking out now, and she smiled at their paranoid nature. She took out a handful of shuriken, and threw them, hitting three men either in the throat or the chest. She moved quickly, careful not to snap any fallen branches, and quickly threw a kunai with an exploding tag. Before it could explode, she grabbed Ino's mom and jumped behind a tree, feeling and hearing the almost deafening explosion. Ino's mother was unconscious from before, and Michiko sighed before looking at the clearing, making sure no one had survived. That's when a twig snapped, and she grabbed a kunai. Ninja wire tied her to the tree, leaving Ino's mother free, and Michiko cursed. She tried to use the kunai, but a man appeared beside her, and stepped on her hand, making her release the weapon.

She gritted her teeth in pain, glaring at him. She didn't notice, but her eyes flash cat green, and she said, "You better untie me before I get REALLY mad…" He obviously didn't believe her, and she tapped the heel of her foot on the ground, showing a kunai, and, with one swift movement, cut the ninja wire and kicked him in the gut.

"Just like a true ninja…" she saw the headband on his arm, with a musical note on it. She thought of the signs for the villages, but she didn't remember this one. He threw a kunai, catching her sleeve onto the trunk, but she had moved already, ripping the sleeve, and punched him in the face. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it hard before putting a kunai to her throat. She forced a scream of pain down her throat, and bit her lip so hard she drew blood, just to forget about the pain. "You know…my boss might be interested in you…a young prodigy…he likes those…" "I'm not going anywhere…"

The sound of a thousand birds chirping caught her attention. 'Chidori!' she thought hopefully, when the bright attack was thrust through the shinobi's heart. "Michi, are you okay?" "Dad!" she hugged him tight, and noticed his ANBU mask was on top of his head and his other mask was lighter than usual. He held her close, asking, "Why in the WORLD would you do something so reckless?" "Because I didn't want anyone else to lose their mom…"


	5. Chapter 5

After her twisted wrist healed, she went for a walk near the compounds. While passing by the Hyuuga compound, she heard crying, and looked under a tree to see a girl her age, with dark hair and almost white eyes. 'A Hyuuga…' She walked over to the poor girl, and sat down next to her. The girls head snapped up, and she looked at Michiko questioningly. "I thought you'd need some company…it's better to cry on a shoulder than all alone." She smiled at the girl, and wiped away her tears. "My name's Michiko…what's yours?" "H-Hinata…" "What's wrong, Hinata…?" "I-I'm the h-heiress to m-my clan…b-but I'm n-not strong en-enough…"

Michiko's eyes hardened as she said, "I'm sure your strong, you just need to believe in yourself. All anyone really needs is one person to believe in them…one friend to help them through everything…" she smiled. "And I promise I'll try…as hard as I can…" Hinata nodded before crying into Michiko's shoulder. Michiko soothed her, whispering, "its okay…I won't let anyone hurt you like this again…" 'I hope I can live up to this promise…'


	6. Chapter 6

She saw a group of boys playing a game, so she decided she might as well join in. When she got closer, she saw them telling another boy no one wanted to play with him. Her eyes hardened, and she stepped up. "How would you know if no one wanted to play with him?" "Because no one does! He always ruins the game!" "You're ruining it by acting like the choice maker around here. You can't choose who plays and who doesn't, and that's that." She dared him with her eyes to argue, but all he could think of was insults. "Get out of here, shorty!" Shikamaru was there, and he stepped away from the boy a good few yards as he saw Michiko's eye twitch dangerously as a vein pulsed in her temple. "Shorty? Shorty?!"

In a flash, three boys were down for the count, but her temper hadn't been satisfied. "Who else wants to get their asses kicked?" Shikamaru was sure to stay out of her way, and when she finished, said, "Maybe you should learn to control your temper." "Maybe you should learn to control your temper…" she said in a sarcastic tone. She turned to the boy she'd stood up for, and smiled softly. "Hi…I'm Michiko, who are you?" "Chouji…" "Well, Chouji, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Shikamaru…" her smile widened. "I think you two will be great friends…"


	7. Chapter 7

She was sitting on top of the Academy roof, breathing in the fresh air as she relaxed after helping Naruto and Hinata train, playing Shogi with Shikamaru, picking flowers with Sakura and Ino, and watching the clouds with Shikamaru and Chouji. She looked down at the targets, reminiscing, when she saw a girl a year or so older than her having trouble hitting the targets at all. She jumped down next to the girl, saying, "Need some advice?" The girl turned to her questioningly, but nodded. Michiko twirled a kunai expertly between her fingers as she said, "You need to concentrate only on what you're aiming at, and ignore everything else.

Once you do that, aim at a vital point and start focusing only on that point. Once you master it, you'll never miss your mark." Michiko smiled reassuringly as the girl took her spot and concentrated. After a minute or so, she threw the kunai, and it hit the center. The girl was surprised, and Michiko said, "Soon, it'll become second nature, and you won't have to wait to throw…it'll happen instantly." The girl turned to her gratefully, saying, "Thanks for helping me with that. I'm Tenten." "Michiko. It was nothing, really…but I'm happy I could help…" 'How many more friends am I gonna make?'


	8. Chapter 8

She was training in the forest by herself, and, after punching a crater into a tree, she heard a gasp of surprise and the rustle of leaves. She turned to see a boy a year or so older than her crouching behind a small bush…a VERY small bush…okay, he was holding a twig in front of his face. "Do you need something?" she questioned, and he nodded, saying, "I just saw how…strong you are, and…" he seemed to gain courage.

"I want you to help me train." After a moment of thought, she said, "Sure, why not…" he seemed shocked she had accepted, and she smiled, saying, "You're Rock Lee, aren't you?" he nodded solemnly. "Then I'll just teach you Taijutsu." He seemed to brighten up as she said, "Let's see you fight, first…"


	9. Chapter 9

Michiko was training with Hinata at her house, and was resting while Hinata left to get something from her room. Michiko was proud of her friend, who had actually gotten stronger and had lost the stutter in her voice around her. She felt eyes on her, and said, loud and clear, "You can come out! I know you're there!" A boy a year or so older than her jumped down from a tree branch a few yards from her, and she smiled invitingly, saying, "You can sit here if you want." She was sitting on a bench beside the small pond, and she moved to make space. He sat down next to her, and she smiled softly, saying, "You must be one of Hinata-chan's closer cousins…" he gave her a confused look. "You two look a lot more a like then you think." There was a moment of silence before she decided to introduce herself. "My names Michiko, by the way…" "…Neji…" she saw a bandage on his forehead, and she asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner, "What happened to your forehead?" He looked a bit surprised at first, but he looked downward.

She understood the feeling. "It's okay…you don't have to tell me…" he seemed surprised she wasn't going to pry, and looked at her questioningly. "I know what it's like to have something painful that you don't want to talk about…it just makes the pain worse…" "What about you?" her eyes softened. "My memories are too painful to share, even with my closest friends…" He seemed to understand, and he looked her in the eyes for a moment before saying, "You're hiding something…something dark…you shouldn't bottle things like that up…" she smiled reassuringly. "If I were to share them, it would make my friends…guilty…and I don't want to do that to them…" he seemed to understand, and that's when Hinata came back. After a few minutes, Michiko had to leave, and she started walking home.

She was walking past a butcher shop, and saw the butcher chase a small white puppy out with a huge knife. The pup hid behind Michiko's legs, and she picked him up carefully. She looked at him curiously, wondering who his owner was, when she heard someone shouting, looking for someone…the puppy perked, and barked happily, wagging his tail. She smiled, and headed towards the voice, and finally understood what he was shouting. "Akamaru!" She caught sight of a boy her age, and the puppy jumped out of her arms and ran to him, barking happily all the while.

He seemed as happy as the puppy when he lifted him into his arms. Michiko smiled, moving closer, and said, "I guess this puppy's yours…" her smile softened. "If I were you, I'd keep a close eye on this little guy. He almost got his head cut off by that butcher." "Are you the one that found him?" she nodded. "Thanks! I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found him…" "It's no problem…my name's Michiko by the way." "Kiba Inuzuka…" After they talked for a little while, she had to keep heading home, and ran into another boy on her way there. And I mean 'ran into' rather literally. She fell backwards, onto her backside, and she cursed silently before looking at the person she'd ran into.

She got up, and held out a hand to help him up, which he accepted. "Sorry about that…I wasn't looking where I was going and all…" She saw a bug on her hand, but instead of crushing it, like YOU might have, she let it crawl onto a bush. "You're not scared of bugs?" she shook her head. "They're still living creatures, so I respect them, just like I respect other living creatures."

She smiled knowingly. "Because if you don't respect anything, how can you expect respect back?" "That's true…" They even got to talking, but it was more of wisdom and understanding then anything else. "Well, I've gotta go, Shino…I'll see you another time!" 'Maybe things will get better from here on out…'


	10. Chapter 10

She was walking deep into the forest, trying to find a quiet place to meditate, when she heard what sounded like kunai hitting wood. Confused, she located the sound and found a boy her age trying to hit targets with kunai. She watched, and finally came out, sitting against a tree trunk. "You need any help?" her voice seemed to startle him, and he almost fell over. She suppressed a giggle, and stood up, saying, "I can help you…it'll be easy…" He nodded, and she looked at all of the targets, making sure she knew where each one was, before taking out her kunai. She jumped into the air, and threw the kunai with deadly accuracy, and landed on the ground lightly after each kunai found its mark. "You just need to know where each target is, and then just try to drown out everything else so you can focus on the targets. Try it." She stepped back, and he took the spot. He hit a lot of the targets, if not in the center, but he fell on his ankle wrong.

She was at his side in a moment, and lifted him onto her back, making sure she didn't hurt his ankle, and started walking out of the forest. "Does it hurt a lot?" "Not as much as before…" She smiled, relieved. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Michiko." "Sasuke Uchiha…" "Well, we're out of the forest, so I'll head to the Uchiha compound…" As she walked, they started talking, and when she got into the compound, he started talking about his older brother. "He sounds strong…" "He is! He's the best aniki ever!" she smiled, saying, "You're lucky, then." They reached his house soon, and she knocked. Her arms were starting to feel sore, and she wished someone would answer the door soon. When someone did answer the door, she breathed out, relieved, and smiled. "Aniki!" Sasuke smiled brightly, and Michiko said, "He got hurt practicing, so I thought I should bring him home." Sasuke got off her back, but she supported him so he wouldn't put pressure on his hurt ankle, and his brother sighed, lifting him up. "I guess he's alright now…so I'd better be going…I haven't gotten any decent training in a while…"

A few days later, after seeing Sasuke around the Academy a few more times, she decided that she should probably start walking him to the Academy, since he had started not too long ago, and it was the only time she had free now, with all of her other friends taking up all of her free time AFTER training. Her father had given her twin katana to practice with, and she intended to. She had them strapped onto her back in an X formation, with the hilts on the bottom. 'Maybe I have too many friends…but then again, you can never have too many friends.'


	11. Chapter 11

It was Michiko's first C-ranked mission with her Genin squad, and she was so excited she told everybody. Her squad consisted of her and two other boys. One was a fiery red head named Taiki, with dark black eyes and fire-based jutsu. The other was an icy blue haired boy named Shun, with light blue eyes and water and ice based jutsu. She'd originally been the only one to pass at such a young age, and she had to wait for two more people to become Genin. They were twelve years old, but she was usually the one saving THEIR butts. Her sensei was also a bit new to the job, and was a dark haired wind jutsu specialist named Haitori. Personally, she was a natural at both earth and lightning jutsu's. She'd been practicing with her twin katana, and she'd finally passed her seventh birthday.

The mission was to go to Suna and give something important to the Kazekage, and Michiko was eager to set off. She packed plenty of water and cool summer clothes before going to meet her squad at the main gate. Her white tank top and jean shorts were cooler than Taiki's dark red shirt and black jeans, or Shun's dark blue shirt and dark jeans. "You guys didn't think to prepare to travel through a desert?!" she hit both boys upside the head. "We forgot!" Taiki said. "We're going to SUNA!!! Village hidden in the SAND!!! Where'd you expect us to go!?!" The vein pulsing in her head made both boys back off, and she glared at them, muttering about how stupid they were, and sat against a tree trunk, waiting for Haitori to arrive.

He came right on time, and they started off. She was ahead of them, being faster, but she slowed down when they finally reached the desert. Taiki and Shun soon finished off all of her water except for a personal bottle she kept at her side. "You guys wouldn't last in the desert without me…" she muttered, feeling how much lighter her pack was. After a few hours of walking, she felt like the atmosphere around her squad and sensei had shifted. She thought it was because they'd sensed someone, and raised her guard. That's when all three of them stopped walking, and she asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong…but its time we did what we came here for…" she was confused, and said, "But we haven't reached Suna yet…" "We were never going to Suna." Her eyes widened at her sensei's words as he continued. "You must have noticed something was wrong…you're a smart girl…which is why Orochimaru is interested in you…"

She pulled out her katana, holding them in a defensive position. "So you were going to take me by force…where I wouldn't have any help…" "You do have a lot of friends." Taiki pointed out, making a fire sword. "We couldn't have them interfering…" Shun added, his ice sword making rainbows from the sunlight. "You can't win, Michiko…just give up…" her eyes hardened, and she twirled her katana expertly. "Sorry, but those words aren't in my vocabulary…" Taiki ran at her first, and she blocked his sword with one of her own, and she kicked him in the stomach. Shun cut her side, but she slashed at him, catching his sword arm.

That's when she heard Taiki shout, "Fire Release: Fire Dragon jutsu!" She did some hand signs, saying, "Earth Release: Earth Dragon jutsu!" Both dragons clashed in midair, and she punched Taiki in the face, making him fly away into a sand dune. Shun threw his sword at her, which morphed into a spear in midair, and she cut the head of the spear off before knocking it off course. That's when a barrage of kunai flew at her, and she did some hand signs, whispering, "Earth Release: Inner Decapitation jutsu!" and disappeared underground. She pulled Taiki underground, and appeared aboveground again. "I'll deal with you later…" she said, a dangerous edge in her voice, when a kunai hit her in the back of her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth in pain when the weapon melted into water. Shun ran at her with a kunai, but her reflexes were faster, and she grabbed his wrist, kicking his arm so hard she heard a snap. As he fell to the ground, she breathed heavily, feeling disgust and pity bubble up in her stomach. That's when a huge gust of wind almost sent her flying, but she kept her footing by concentrating chakra to the bottom of her feet. Another kunai hit her in the stomach, and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood. "Not so tough anymore…but if you come with us, then you'll be as strong as you could ever possibly be…"

"Orochimaru…the snake Sannin…banished for using the bodies of his comrades to make new jutsu's…" she glared at Haitori. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere NEAR someone like that…" Haitori kicked her in the chest, and she fell back. She sat up with difficulty, and was breathing heavily. "I can't wait to go back to Konoha though…I wonder what you'd do if I were to threaten your little friends…" her eyes flashed cat green. "Leave them out of this!" "You've given me no choice…" Taiki had dug himself out by now, and was walking over. Her dark blue eyes swirled to cat green, and her pupils narrowed to slits. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!"

There was an immense burst of bright green chakra from her body, and it sent all three of them flying, and sent sand and rock flying miles into the air. After that, her eyes faded to dark blue, and she fainted from sudden lack of chakra. She was lucky that the explosion was seen from Suna, and they found her a couple hours later. The thing was, they never found the rest of her squad…


	12. Chapter 12

She woke up in a hospital room a couple days later, with bandages on her stomach and shoulder. She looked around, and saw the sand flying around outside the window. 'I must be in Suna…' A nurse walked in, and she seemed surprised Michiko was awake. "Are you alright, miss?" Michiko nodded, asking, "How bad are my injuries?" "They should heal perfectly fine, and it won't hinder your performance in the field." Michiko nodded, sitting up, and the nurse said, "The Kazekage has a few questions for you. He'll be here in a moment." Michiko nodded as the nurse handed her some water, which she drank gratefully, and she noticed her headband on the nightstand beside her. The Kazekage entered, and the nurse bowed before leaving.

Michiko bowed her head, being respectful, and the Kazekage said, "You're a Konoha shinobi, correct?" she nodded, saying, "I'm a Genin, and I was supposed to be on a C-ranked mission to deliver an important document here, but it was a trap…my comrades were sent to capture me, but they failed…" "Who were they working for?" She wracked her brain, but she…didn't remember… "I don't remember…parts of my memory are fuzzy…" "Do you remember what that explosion was?" She shook her head. "All I remember was him threatening my friends…and then…nothing…" he nodded, understanding, and said, "Your wounds are almost healed, and I'm going to send a message to Konoha. What's your name?" "Michiko Hatake…"


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, she was allowed out of the hospital, and she started walking around the village, memorizing the surroundings, when she saw a group of kids playing with a ball. She joined in, when the ball flew onto a tall building. Michiko sighed, playing with the headband around her neck, and was about to go get it when it was picked up by a cloud of sand, and lowered to a little red headed boy with teal eyes. She smiled, saying, "Thanks!" she went and got the ball, and asked, "Do you wanna play with us?" He was about to nod when a girl said, "No! He can't! He's a monster!" Michiko's eyes hardened as she glared at the girl. "I don't appreciate it when people insult good people." She threw the ball to them. "If you won't play with him, I will." She led the boy away, and she softened. "I'm Michiko, by the way." "Gaara…" she smiled. "So what do you want to do, Gaara?" He led her to his room, which was full of toys.

She sat down on a chair, and asked, "How did you control the sand?" "I was born with that ability…" "Oh…" She looked at all of the toys, asking, "Do you ever play with other kids? From what I saw, they don't really want to…" She felt something grab her ankles, and she looked down to see sand wrapping around her ankles and moving up her shins. She looked up, fearfully, at Gaara, but he seemed…different. She could tell from his eyes. "G-Gaara…" She couldn't help the stutter in her voice as the sand reached her waist. "The monster…he senses it…HER…" she didn't understand, and gave him a confused, fearful look. "The monster in me…he senses another…"

The sand started moving up her stomach, and she tried to pry it off. "G-Gaara…stop…" the sand tightened slightly, and she gritted her teeth in pain. "Let out the monster…he wants to see her…" the sand reached her chest, and the pain was becoming unbearable. She saw conflict in his eyes as it moved to her throat. 'He really doesn't want to…he must have a split personality…' "Gaara…" her lack of air made it hard to speak. "If I die…I won't blame you…" she saw the surprise in his eyes as the lack of oxygen made her faint. As her body relaxed, she faintly noticed the sand fall away. 'I knew he was good…' she looked up into his guilty eyes. 'I just knew it…'


	14. Chapter 14

She stayed in Suna for a week, waiting for her father to come and get her. She forgave Gaara, and still made friends with him, much to his surprise. She also made friends with his older siblings, Temari and Kankurou. She ended up making fun of Kankurou, who would be careful of the jokes he threw back at her, and would always talk with Temari hours on end. Gaara almost thought it was a dream come true…until reality smacked him in the face when her father came to take her home. She didn't belong in Suna…she belonged in Konoha…her headband should have reminded him…but he didn't want her to go, and neither did Temari or Kankurou.

But when she hugged her father, happiness written on her face, he knew he shouldn't stop her. She deserved to be happy, and not to be stuck here. She looked back at her three friends, and sadness washed over her features. She released her father, and walked over to Gaara. "Gaara…I have to go home…but I'll never forget you guys…" she smiled. "Maybe you guys will go to Konoha someday, and we'll see each other again…" he nodded, but the despair in his eyes didn't fade. "I promise we'll see each other…someday…and I never go back on my word…" she kissed him on the forehead. "I promise as a friend…" He seemed as surprised as his siblings, and she smiled as her father said, "Michi, we need to head home now!" "Coming, dad!"

She turned back to Gaara. "Don't forget, okay?" he nodded before she ran to her fathers side and started on her way back to Konoha, where she had worried friends to meet and a story to tell…of her time in Suna…and her new friends…


	15. Chapter 15

After walking Sasuke to the Academy, Michiko had to start training, even though she was training by herself. She went into the forest, and sat on a large rock, sitting in a meditative stance, balancing on the very tip. She regulated her breathing as she closed her eyes, clearing her mind of her problems, but there was a dark stain, one she couldn't wash out. Her senses broadened, and she sensed another chakra signature in the trees. She could see the chakra in the ground and the trees, even in the rock she was sitting on, but this one was darker. "Whoever's there, you can come out now! I know you're there!" she opened her eyes once the person landed in the small clearing, and she smiled, saying, "Itachi-sama! I would have thought you'd be off on ANBU missions." "And I wouldn't have thought you could sense me." She giggled. "That's true. But just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't be strong. You graduated the Academy when YOU were seven, so it shouldn't seem strange to you."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "But you're still a kid…you don't take things seriously." Her eyes hardened. "I DO take things seriously! It's not like this is a battle! We're just talking!" "And you take offense easily." "Only when someone calls me little…" she muttered, looking at the ground. "But you are…" a vein pulsed in her forehead as she gripped the rock tighter, keeping herself from attacking blindly, and broke a handful off, saying, "Let's stop this where it is…" He looked at the chunk of rock in her hands before nodding. She calmed herself before asking, "Is there a specific reason you came to see me?" "I heard you didn't have a team, and since I don't have any missions, your dad suggested I train you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" he nodded. She smiled brightly, jumping off the rock, and said, "Then let the training begin!" The training was harder than she expected, but that suited her just fine. She needed a challenge. This went on for a few weeks, until, during their breaks, they actually got to having conversations. One day, after some particularly hard training, Michiko sat on a fallen log, drinking deeply from her water bottle.

Itachi sat next to her, saying, "You always seem distracted by something when you're fighting…" he looked at her. "What's bothering you?" The normally talkative girl receded into her shell, something she usually only did with her father. Her eyes became downcast as she looked at her hands, saying, quietly, "It's nothing…really…" "Why can't you tell me?" she looked up at him with sad eyes, and said, "I don't want to talk about it…" "You'll have to eventually." She contemplated it, and said, "Just don't tell anyone…" he nodded, and she sighed, beginning her story. "My mom loved to travel, and the whole family left Fire country for a…vacation…I was only four at the time…" a layer of tears covered her eyes, but they didn't fall. "We stopped at a village to rest, and it was attacked by…something…I don't remember that night very well…my mother was weak the next morning, so my dad decided to go ahead of us a little, and see about something. We were attacked while he was still gone…my mom tried to protect me, but…" a tear slid down her cheek, to be angrily brushed away. "But he killed her! He made me watch as he cut her throat!" the rage filled her eyes, but it disappeared as she continued. "I would've died, but my father came back, and fought him off…he saved me…but it was too late for my mom…"

She smiled softly. "She was the first one to start training me…so every time I do, I always think of her…I always feel like a mother…but I'm never the child…I take care of others…but no one takes care of me…" she looked at the clouds, and almost saw her mothers face. Her mother…she still remembered exactly how she looked…angelic…that's what she'd tell her when she was little…with her bright blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale ivory skin. "What about your father?" "He's in ANBU, so he's always off on missions…he left yesterday on one…he won't be back for a couple weeks at the most…" "…You're not alone…a lot of people care about you…" she looked up at him questioningly, forcing the tears back. "You have all your friends…your father when he's here…" he looked down at her.

"The Third Hokage has taken a liking to you…and not because you're a prodigy, but because you're a good person…" "…So are you…but everyone else thinks of you as a prodigy?" "Everyone else?" she smiled. "I think of you as a friend…and a teacher…it would be the same, even if you weren't a prodigy…" he seemed surprised at her answer, and she stood up, saying, "I have some errands to run, so we can cut this training session short. Bye, Itachi-kun!" He still sat there long after she left, wondering if what he was planning was right…


	16. Chapter 16

After talking to the Third Hokage about taking the Chuunin exam next year, she headed towards the park, and caught up with Sasuke. She decided to spend some time with him, and they walked around, talking and laughing, but it quickly got late, and he needed to head home. She said, "I should go with you! To explain why you're so late…" after a moment of thought, he nodded, and she followed him to the Uchiha compound. When they reached the gate, she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, so she stayed close to her friend, making sure nothing happened, but what they saw around the next corner made her freeze in horror. Everyone was dead, and blood covered the ground and walls, covered weapons and bodies. Images of her dead mother and her blood on her hands flashed through Michiko's eyes, and she almost crawled into her shell when Sasuke bolted towards his house. She followed him, and followed him throughout the house. He reached a door, and before he could open it, she put a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Someone's in there…" he nodded, and swung the doors open.

There were his parents bodies, covered in blood, and Sasuke was in complete denial. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Michiko's eyes swelled with tears as she said, "They're gone, Sasuke…they can't wake up…" "No! They're NOT dead!" That's when she noticed the person in the back of the room, bloody katana glinting in the moonlight. She unsheathed her twin katana, saying, "Sasuke-kun, get behind me…" he looked at her, confused, until he noticed the presence. That's when he walked into the light, and Kumiko was so shocked she dropped her katana. "I-Itachi-kun…? You did this?" Sasuke seemed just as disbelieving as she was, when Itachi used the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke fell to the floor, and Kumiko turned to see his wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" she turned to Itachi, saying, "Stop hurting him!" That's when she was dragged into the world of black, white and red. She was four years old again, and with her mother, when he attacked…the fight was fast, and she saw him slash open her mothers throat with his large sword.

The blood splattered on her face, covering her shirt as the body fell. She fell on her knees, holding her head, crying, as the blood covered her hands. "Mom! Mom! Stay with me, mom!" The whole event repeated itself for three days straight, before she was thrown back into reality, where only a second or two had passed. Tears blinded her quickly, and her knees gave way underneath her, making her fall. She cried into the floor, and then remembered Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun…' she got on her hands and knees, wiping her tears away and willing herself to stop crying before she turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…are you okay?" He barely nodded, and she moved closer, helping him get up. "Why help a hopeless case, Michiko?" Anger rushed through her blood, as she glared at him, saying, "He's my friend, and I'm not going to leave him behind…" she turned to Sasuke, saying, "Run…" he seemed surprised, and was about to protest when he saw the force in her eyes, and he nodded, before getting up, and running.

She stood up, picking up the katana she'd dropped earlier, and twirled them in her hands, saying, "You know I'll try to stop you." "And you know I won't kill you." Her gaze hardened, as she gripped the hilts of her swords tighter. "You have the potential to be a strong kunoichi…I don't kill the strong…" "But the weak can become strong." A kunai whizzed past her, cutting her cheek, and she put a hand to the stinging cut. "That's why I have to make Sasuke strong…" her eyes widened. "What are you going to do?" he smirked, saying, "Revenge is a powerful thing." Her eyes widened, and she threw a kunai. He dodged, saying, "You'll have to do better than that…" The next moment, he was grabbing her wrists, making her release her swords, which clattered in the silence.

She struggled, trying in vain to get away, but his grip only tightened. "Why don't you just kill me?!" After a moment, he whispered in her ear, "It's not often I meet a strong girl…" the next moment, he'd disappeared, and her eyes widened with panic. "Sasuke-kun!" she ran out of the room, and looked around. She bit her thumb, did some hand signs, and slammed her hand on the ground, saying, "Summoning jutsu!" she summoned a small white husky/wolf mix, with dark blue eyes, that she'd been training. "Shiraishi, find Sasuke's scent and lead me to him."

The pup nodded, sniffing the air a moment before barking and running off. Michiko followed close behind, and soon found Sasuke, paralyzed with terror, on the ground, and no one else in sight. 'I was too late…' she ran to his side as Shiraishi poofed in a cloud of smoke, and tried to soothe him, but what could she do? She couldn't even help herself at this point. 'Why him…why Sasuke, of all people?'


	17. Chapter 17

At the funeral, Kumiko tried to cheer Sasuke up, but it didn't work. He left to sit by himself in the forest, and Kumiko followed him, sitting next to him. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" he didn't answer, looking at the ground. "It's not as bad as it seems…" "How would you know?!" the sharpness in his tone was something new to her as he glared. "How would you know what it's like to see your family killed right in front of you?! You're life is perfect!" Her eyes hardened as she said, "You know nothing about my life!" That made him stop, as the tears started falling from her eyes. "I watched someone kill my mother! Right in front of me! Her blood was on my hands, and I wasn't strong enough to protect her!"

Sobs started wracking her throat and chest. "Imagine seeing that over and over again when after the first time it almost made me throw up at the mere sight of blood! If you want to be depressed, fine! But don't act like you know everything about my life!" she stood up, the tears still glistening on her cheeks, and she turned away, to have him grab her hand, saying, "Wait…I didn't know…" Michiko said, softly, "I know…" Sasuke stood up, and for once, someone comforted her instead of the other way around…


	18. Chapter 18

Five years have passed, and Kumiko rose through the ranks faster than expected. After becoming a Genin at six, she became a Chuunin at eight, then a Jounin at ten. Now, at twelve, she's preparing to take the ANBU exams, while the rest of her friends become Genin. Being an elite Jounin, she also has a nickname, like her father. Hers is the Lightning Cat Ninja, though people believe her father choose it because it fits with his own, the Copy Cat Ninja. She was helping the Third Hokage pass out missions to the new squads, when Squad 7 came back. She smiled, saying, "It looks like you have your hands full, dad." Kakashi nodded, and Naruto's mind went into overload as he said, "Wait…he's your dad?" Michiko got an anime sweat drop as she asked, "You can't see the family resemblance?" Naruto shook his head, and Sakura smacked her forehead as Sasuke looked at him like he was a retard. Michiko sighed, walking next to her dad. "Naruto-kun, think before you answer. What do you see between us that's similar?" Naruto first looked at Kakashi, then Michiko. Michiko had grown her hair out to her waist, which was held in a low ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder, and wearing a white belly shirt and a short denim mini skirt with black shorts underneath that were completely covered.

She also wore the Jounin vest like her father, only it was open, hanging lazily off her shoulders. Her body was also maturing faster than her mind was, making her sometimes pass as a fourteen or fifteen year old. After a minute, Naruto said, "You have the same color hair…" Michiko had gained great patience after meeting Naruto, and exercised the talent now. "What else?" there was another few moment of silence before he said, "You both have dark eyes…" Even a GOD has patience, and a vein pulsed in her forehead. "If you don't find it out in five seconds, I'll BEAT it into you!" yep, her temper hadn't changed a bit. Naruto cringed, saying, "You're both always late…and you both always make up excuses…though Michiko's are always better…" Michiko smiled at her dad, saying, "He actually got it!" "I'm not that bad at lying…" Kakashi said defensively.

Michiko put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "It's not that you're bad at it, it's just mine are more believable…" while this chat was going on, Naruto turned his attention to the Third Hokage, and started demanding a higher ranked mission. Michiko caught on, and covered Naruto's mouth, saying, "I'm sorry for his…impatience, Hokage-sama. Apologize, Naruto-kun!" she hit him upside the head, giving him a demanding glare, and he mumbled an apology. She felt bad for Naruto though, and turned to the Hokage. "But…it might be wise to allow them room to grow. I went on A-ranked missions as a Genin, and I'm fine. All I'm asking is that you let them go on a C-ranked mission…if you don't think they're ready…then I'll go with them." She seemed determined, and everyone knew that once she set her heart on something, you couldn't steer her away from it. "I'll allow them to go…if you agree to go with them." She smiled, nodding, as he took out the folder for a mission.

"You all will be escorting the master bridge builder, Tazuna, to the Land of Waves." "Okay…" she took the folder, reading it quickly before handing it to Kakashi. "Where is he?" "He's right outside." That's when an old man walked in, and Michiko turned to see him clearly. "Are these kids supposed to protect me?" A vein pulsed in Michiko's temple, and Kakashi stepped in between her and Tazuna, giving her a look that said, 'You can't beat him up!' She sighed, cracking her knuckles so she wouldn't punch Tazuna in the face, and they followed him out of the building. "I'll get our bags." She said to Kakashi, and was gone in a flash. Not a minute later, she was back, with a black leather back pack slung over her shoulder and another in her arms. Kakashi took it, and they waited with Tazuna for the others to get to the main gate.

When they did arrive, Michiko stood up, saying, "If you guys are ready, then let's go." "Don't go ahead of everyone, Michi." Squad 7 got question marks over their heads as they all asked, in unison, "Michi?" the next moment, she had hit them all over the heads, saying, "What's wrong with Michi? My mom used to call me that! It's a nickname!" They all nodded, rubbing the bumps on the back of their heads, as Tazuna turned to Kakashi, saying, "She seems a bit…temperamental…" "That's why everyone SHOULD have learned to be careful what they say around her. And it would be best if you do the same." Tazuna nodded as Michiko turned back to the gate, saying, "Let's GO already!" They all started off, and Naruto got bored. After trying to play 'I Spy' for the tenth time, Michiko glared at him a moment, before calming down, saying, "Maybe it would be best if we don't play that game, okay Naruto-kun?" He nodded, and Michiko noticed a puddle in the road.

Her eyes narrowed, and she masked her chakra slightly, and she looked at a father, making sure he had noticed the puddle. After they passed the puddle, two Chuunin jumped out, and caught Kakashi in spiked chains, and Michiko jumped away. They ripped him to shreds, and Michiko's eyes flashed cat green as she fingered the hilts of her katana, which were now on her hips. "Your turn, little one." A vein pulsed in her temple as she said, "You'll regret that." The next moment, one had been punched through a tree and the other was in a crater.

She took a deep breath, and turned to the others, saying, "They shouldn't be bothering us for a while-." That's when one of the Chuunin appeared behind her, his claws on the major vein in her throat. The other ran at Naruto, and Michiko's eyes widened. She stopped masking her chakra, and the full force of it must have smacked the Chuunin in the face. "Don't mess with a Jounin until your ready for the consequences…" she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and punched the other Chuunin in the face, only making him cut the back of Naruto's hand slightly. "Naruto-kun, don't freeze up on me!" Naruto seemed to snap out of it, and Michiko sighed with relief.

A Chuunin was running at Sakura and Tazuna, but Michiko didn't move, because Sasuke was already there. Kakashi appeared, allowing the Chuunin to slam his neck into his arm, and he tied them up. He turned to Naruto, saying, "Don't move! Their claws are poisoned, and moving only spreads it faster." Michiko sighed, saying, "Damn poisons…I hate them…" She looked at Naruto's hand, saying, "We'll need to head back to Konoha to take out the poison…" "You can't!" Michiko turned to Tazuna as Kakashi said, "I knew there was something you weren't telling us…" Tazuna explained about Gato and his hold on the island, and how the bridge was the only way to save them all. Guilt was written on Michiko's face as she said, "But…what about Naruto-kun…?"

She heard the sound of a kunai striking flesh, and turned around to see Naruto had stabbed the back of his hand. "Why am I so weak? Why can't I do anything? I vow, on this wound, an oath of pain, that I won't need anyone to protect me again." Michiko's eyes softened and Kakashi said, with an air Michiko knew as funny, "It was cool how you took out the poison and all, but if you don't stop the bleeding, you'll die." Naruto paled considerably, but he didn't move. "It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding now…seriously…" Naruto started freaking out, and Michiko giggled, covering her mouth with her hand, as Kakashi calmed him down, bandaging his hand up.

Michiko knew he was thinking hard about something, but decided not to mention it. They kept walking, but this time Michiko kept her guard up. Naruto, being the competitive nimrod he is, started throwing kunai. "Naruto-kun, don't hurt anything…or poke your eye out…" He almost hit a snow white rabbit, and he kept saying, "I'm so sorry, rabbit!" over and over again. Michiko was on guard, and she grabbed the hilts of her blades. That's when a huge sword came down at them, and Michiko pushed Naruto and Sakura down before jumping over it. It struck a tree, getting stuck, and Michiko landed on the ground lightly, taking a fighting stance. "I would've thought they would send more than a bunch of kids…" Michiko's eyes hardened as she looked up at the shinobi standing on the sword, bandages covering the lower half of his face. Kakashi stood up next to Michiko, standing a bit in front of her. He saw the fire in her eyes, and it would be unwise to let her attack blindly.

"The Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake." "Zabuza Mamochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said back, and Michiko looked at the others. 'He wants me to protect them…' she thought, and she slowly moved in front of them, hands gripping the hilts of her katana tightly. The battle between Jounin began, and Naruto asked, "Michiko, why aren't you fighting?" "Kakashi can handle it…I need to protect you guys…" At that moment, Zabuza used his Hidden Mist jutsu, and Michiko jumped in front of Tazuna, katana unsheathed. Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan eye, and Michiko tensed, relying more on her sense of hearing then her sight, and she heard Zabuza say, "I wonder who I should kill first…how about this little girl?" he appeared behind Michiko, who whirled around, blocking his sword with her own. "She's faster than I thought…" Her arms were under too much strain, and started to shake. She tapped her foot against the ground, letting the kunai show, and tried to kick him. The kunai stabbed him in the thigh, and she kicked him away.

She twirled her katana expertly, eyeing him with practiced wariness, as he stood up. She seemed to disappear, and appeared behind him, slashing him with her blades. The cuts on his back bled badly, and he said, "You're too good to be a Genin. You must be that prodigy I've heard so much about. The Lightning Cat Ninja…" she didn't say anything as she moved away just as fast. "So that's why they gave you that nickname…because you're as fast as lightning…" she didn't answer him, instead she started doing some hand signs, and stabbed her katana into the ground, saying, "Earth Release: Rock Wall jutsu!" A rock wall rose around the Genin and Tazuna, and Michiko pulled her swords from the ground, saying, "Stay behind this and you'll be fine." She jumped onto the ten foot tall wall, and watched the fight, worrying slightly. That's when Kakashi got caught in the Water Prison jutsu, and Michiko jumped off the wall, saying, "Let him go!" Zabuza made a water clone, which broke down her wall. "Damn it all!" she slashed the clone, making it turn to water.

Michiko slashed at another clone Zabuza made, but it blocked, locking their weapons, and she struggled to keep his sword off her. That's when she saw another clone attack Naruto and Sasuke, knocking off Naruto's headband. 'Naruto-kun!' She moved lightning fast, breaking the lock and slashing the clone. Naruto charged the other clone, getting hit back. "Naruto-baka, what are you thinking? You could've died-." That's when she saw his headband in his hands, and she understood. Her own headband, now pure white, was still hanging around her neck, and she'd probably murder whoever took it. "Why try fighting the inevitable? You'll all die soon." Michiko's blood was on fire, and she stood in between the clone and the others. "Don't fight him, Michiko! Go with the others and protect the others!" "I can't…it's time to see if I have what it takes…to protect what's precious to me…" She sheathed her blades, her eyes covered by her bangs. "Let's see you try, little girl."

Naruto felt her aura change…it became…darker…The clone ran at her, sword raised, but she grabbed the blade, not seeming to mind the bleeding cut on her palm. "I'm not the type of girl you piss off…" she glared at him, revealing cat green eyes, with narrowed pupils. "Now let him go…" "…No…" she grew fangs and claws, saying, a demonic cat-like tone to her voice, "Then die…" she slashed the clones throat, making it turn back into water, and she glared across the water, bright green chakra spinning around her like an aura. "Michiko-chan?" "Stay back guys…" the next moment, there was a trail of waves over the water, and she was in front of Zabuza, claws outstretched, and she slashed at his throat. Lucky for him, he moved back enough so she only cut his bandages, but he removed his hand from the water prison, releasing Kakashi. "Michi…" The demonic power receded, and she seemed almost…scared…"Dad…what was that?" He seemed…ashamed, and she was soon back to normal. "I'll tell you…later…" she nodded almost timidly, her knees almost buckling from sudden exhaustion. "Go back to the others…" she nodded, and turned around. "Scared already?" that made her freeze, and Kakashi moved away from her when he saw her turn around. "You know…I'm sick of you…" she glared at him, her eyes icy. "And that's not something you want…" She did some familiar hand signs, and his eyes widened. "Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt jutsu!" Kakashi jumped back to land as the bolt of lightning struck its target, and the electricity danced visibly in the water.

The next moment, she punched Zabuza in the chest, making him fly into a tree on the shore. She ran to the shore in a flash, trying to ignore the surprised, confused gazes of her friends, and pulled out a kunai. Before she could finish him off, senbon hit him, and he seemed dead. A tracker nin appeared beside him, taking him away. 'Those needles didn't hit a pressure point…something's up…' she turned to her father, saying, "You have a lot of explaining to do." "I know…" the next moment, he passed out from chakra exhaustion. She caught him, putting his arm around her shoulders, and turned to Tazuna, an air of authority around her as she said, "We need to keep going…" Tazuna nodded, and Michiko put Kakashi on her back as they headed out.


	19. Chapter 19

After reaching Tazuna's house and putting Kakashi into a bed, Michiko went downstairs to see her friends sitting around the kitchen table, and they all looked up when she sat down. "Is he okay?" Sakura questioned, finding the courage to speak first. "He just needs some time to rest…he'll be good as new in a few days…" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he must have lost the courage when he saw the questioning in Michiko's own eyes. "Michiko…what was it like?" "It felt…strange…like I have another soul in my body, and it's been asleep this whole time…and suddenly…a part of it seeped into my blood…I felt powerful…but…" "But what?" Sasuke questioned, trying to hide his own curiosity. "That's not what scared me…" there was a collective silence before she continued. "I felt…like I had to keep killing…and it didn't matter who it was…I almost didn't stop myself…" her eyes were downcast, looking at the table. Her eyes were glazed over with thought, and even Naruto knew not to question her further.

Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, came in, followed by a little boy, Inari. Michiko looked up, acknowledging them, and Tsunami smiled, trying to lighten the mood, and said, "Your sensei has woken up. He wants to see Michiko." Michiko stood up, and walked out of the room silently. She walked into the room her father was in, and walked in silently, sitting next to the bed on a chair Tsunami must have brought in. "Dad…" "Michi…you deserve an explanation…" she listened intently, not noticing that the others her age were watching and listening through the window. "Remember that night…when you were four? When that village we stopped at was being attacked?" "…A little…I don't really remember that night…" "There's a reason for that…you see…they were being attacked by a demon…the eight tailed lightning cat demon Chiaki…the only way to defeat her…was for your mother to seal her…within you…" Michiko's eyes filled with surprise and understanding, and she asked, "But why can't I remember?"

"When all that chakra was sucked into you…it was a lot for you to handle…and every time it comes out in a huge blast like it did then…it causes you to forget that moment and some time before that…like in the desert…the Kazekage told me about the explosion…I knew what it was…but I didn't want you to end up like…" "…Naruto-kun…" he nodded slightly. "We didn't want that to happen to you…but we told the Hokage…he promised that no one would know…"

"But…dad…why hasn't the demon tried to come out before?" "You've never been angry enough…but its abilities have still rubbed off on you…your lightning speed…your almost demonic strength…all strengths that Chiaki was known for…" "Why is her chakra so…different? It's not exactly evil, but it's…feral…animalistic…if I were to choose a color, I'd say it was green…while my normal chakra is probably white…" "It's a Hatake trait to have white chakra…sometimes, it's undetectable…people have initially been pinpointing you by the demon's chakra…" Michiko nodded, absorbing all of this information. "If I was so strong…then why couldn't I save her…?" Kakashi sat up, and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She obeyed, and he said, hugging her, "It wasn't your fault…even if you had the strength…you couldn't control it…"

"But…I want mom back…" tears escaped her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. "I want her to be here with us…so we can be a family again…" "But you have a family…you have me…and all of your friends…the Hokage…Iruka…almost everyone you know cares a lot about you…and have stayed with you through most of your life…that's what a family does…" she nodded, saying, "But…I can't help feeling…" her eyes hardened. "Like I want…vengeance…" He put a hand on her head, saying, "It's normal to feel like that…but it won't bring her back…" "I know…but I have to know…who did it…?" Kakashi sighed, and said, after much hesitation, "Kisame Hoshigake…"


	20. Chapter 20

After Kakashi had regained more chakra, he was able to walk around with crutches. Michiko went to help them train, but the moment she found out it was just the tree climbing exercise, she left to train by herself. She punched a tree, breaking through it, and pulled her fist out, seeing the cuts heal themselves. She sat down in a meditative stance, and started going into the inner recesses of her mind. She found the demonic cat, and confusion filled her mind. It looked like a giant eight tailed white tiger with piercing cat green eyes and fangs like a saber toothed tiger that reached down to it's chest. She seemed asleep, but Michiko doubted it. "Chiaki…" she moved closer, trying to smother her fear, and the cat demon lifted her head. She didn't seem as…malevolent as she would have expected. "Chiaki…the eight tailed lightning cat demon…"

"Yes…and you must be the girl I was sealed in…Michiko Hatake…I've seen your thoughts and memories…it isn't that bad…being you…" she rested her head on her paws, and Michiko sat Indian style on the floor. "Why did you attack that village before?" "They killed my litter of kittens…and I wanted revenge…much like you with your mother…" Michiko understood, and said, "Why haven't you tried to take over my body before?" "I'm not as bloodthirsty as most demons…when I feel a kindred spirit in pain or anger, I don't kill them…I help them…but you're still in pain…" "So you won't help me afterward?" "I can't do that…because you'll still be scarred…my power is yours to use until you don't wish to use it anymore…"

Michiko nodded, saying, "So…you saw what happened to my mother…" The large demon nodded, saying, "And all the thoughts that ran through your head when it happened…" Michiko nodded slightly, eyes downcast. "I…gotta go…" Michiko woke up from her trance, but she sat there for a moment, thinking of her mother. She looked up at the clouds, and almost thought she saw her mothers face. She started to sing a song her mother had once sang to her from a story, and her voice sounded like the twinkling of silver bells…

I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever:

I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever

I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday  
A mom to tuck me in that night  
and chase the monsters away  
I want a mom that'll read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry 

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever

When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared  
Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true

I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray  
I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry

Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom...

Her voice faded away at the end, and she was lost in her thoughts again, never noticing that Sakura had heard her, and was running off to tell Sasuke and Naruto. Michiko stood up, and headed back to Tazuna's house, and ate a quick dinner before heading upstairs, to the room she was sharing with Sakura, and sat on the bed, grabbing her backpack. She pulled out white gloves that reached her elbow, made of toughened material, with a black cherry blossom on the back of the glove, with the stem wrapped around the length of the rest, covered with thorns. 'These were mom's…' she pulled them on, seeing how they seemed to fit her perfectly.

She pulled them off, grabbing a baggy gray t-shirt and dark blue shorts before going to take a hot shower. As the water washed over her, she thought, 'Why can't I control myself…? I'm a Jounin, damn it!' she almost punched something, but she didn't want to burden Tsunami. 'Why can't I be like dad…I never see him lose his temper…but I do it all the time…' she stepped out of the shower, dried off, and changed quickly before heading back to her room. Sakura entered shortly after her, and she had already put all her stuff away. "Michiko-chan…" Michiko looked up to meet her eyes, showing she was listening. "I know…I haven't always thought of asking you about your past…but I'm willing to help you…" Michiko nodded, saying, "You guys were eavesdropping on me and Kakashi…"

Sakura blushed at being caught so easily, but she nodded. Michiko sighed, saying, "My life isn't…perfect…but I was never mad at anyone for not comforting me…it helped make me stronger…I'm not mad at you…or any of my other friends…" 'Except one…someone I once called friend…' Sakura nodded timidly as Michiko got into bed, facing her back to Sakura as she tried to sleep. 'It's just that…you saw your mother die…I can't help but feel I should be helping you feel better…' Sakura thought as she changed and crawled into bed.

'I always thought you were perfect…you're strong, fast, smart, kind, generous…selfless…but inside you're still a four year old girl that misses her mother…' that was Sakura's last thought before going to sleep, leaving Michiko to stay up thinking late into the night…


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later, before Michiko could run off to train by herself, Kakashi caught her, saying, "You need to escort Tazuna to the bridge with Sakura today." Michiko grumpily nodded, and went to wake Sakura up. She shook the girl by the shoulder, saying, "Sakura-chan, wake up! We need to escort Tazuna to the bridge!" Sakura finally woke up, and changed before heading downstairs with Michiko. "Tazuna-san, are you ready to go?" Michiko questioned as she pulled her mother's gloves on, and Tazuna nodded. They headed out to the bridge, and as Sakura sat on the railing, already bored, Michiko offered to help. She lifted some heavy beams, positioned them properly, and even hammered them in. After a few hours of hard work, Tazuna gave her a break, and she sat down next to Sakura. 'I see she doesn't think of much else except Sasuke…' 'Don't think like that, Chiaki! Sakura is a good person! A bit self centered…but still a good person!' 'Soon, looking for only the good in people is going to get you in trouble…'

As Michiko was contemplating what Chiaki said, Tazuna said it was time to leave. They were going to buy something for dinner, and Michiko looked around at all of the poverty. She saw a young child sitting in the streets, and it pained her heart to see the pain in her eyes. She stopped, and Sakura looked at her questioningly as she walked over to the young child. "Are you hungry, little one?" The girl nodded shyly, and Kumiko reached into a pocket on her Jounin vest, pulling out a small box full of rice balls. "Here…eat this. I'm not hungry." She handed it to the young girl, smiling softly, and patted the girl on the head before standing up and going over to Tazuna and Sakura. They kept on walking, and soon entered a grocery store.

Michiko was leaning against the wall, looking around as Tazuna bought something, and saw someone reaching for Sakura's purse. In a moment, she grabbed the mans wrist, crushing it. "I'd rethink that if I were you." She said in a dangerous tone, her eyes hard. He fell to the ground in pain, and Michiko turned to Sakura, saying, "We should watch our backs, ne?" Sakura nodded, feeling ashamed, and followed Michiko out of the grocery store with Tazuna. They were soon back with the others, and Michiko sat at the table, a book on the Tailed Beasts in her hands.

Everyone soon came in for dinner, minus Sasuke and Naruto. Michiko was getting worried about those guys, but ate nonetheless. When the boys finally came back, they seemed exhausted, and Naruto said, the broadest smile on his face. "We made it to the top…we did it…" Michiko smiled, saying, "Congratulations! Eat something before you collapse!" She caught both boys, and helped them to the table. As they ate, Naruto gained enough strength to start talking. Michiko learned to tune him out, and noticed Inari seemed upset about something. "Inari-san…is something wrong?" After a moment, he said, "You're all kidding yourselves! You can't beat Gato! He'll kill all of you!" Michiko searched his eyes for a reason, and found pain and suffering hidden just underneath. "Inari-san…"

"You're nice…why can't you just leave and let us handle this ourselves?" Michiko stood up, saying, "Sometimes, you have to risk everything to do what's right. You have to face what you're afraid of…or you'll never be truly brave." She turned to Tsunami. "Excuse me, but I need to go study…" with that, she grabbed her book and left. When she was alone in the room, she felt a pain in her chest. She took out a picture of her family right before Chiaki had been sealed within her and her mother passed on. They seemed so happy, and the joy and optimism in her mother's eyes reminded her of Naruto. A tear rolled down her cheek, but when she heard the doorknob turn, she hid the picture under her pillow, brushing the tear away.

Sakura came in, and Michiko relaxed. "Are you okay, Michiko-chan? You don't seem like yourself…" "I'm fine…really…" She stood up, taking her pajamas before going to the shower. As the hot water pounded on her forehead, she was deep in thought. 'What would I do…if I couldn't protect my friends…without sacrificing my own life…?' 'You'd do what was necessary…I can tell…' Michiko felt slightly comforted, but it didn't wash away the unease within herself as she got out, drying off and changing into her pajamas. When she got back to the room, Sakura was already asleep, and she smiled softly.

'I wish I had a clear conscience like that…but it's not possible when you're a shinobi…' 'You can't blame yourself for every death that happens. It's a natural thing…it happens…' 'I wish I could believe that…' she lay in the bed, trying to sleep, but her worrying thoughts kept her up late into the night before allowing her to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

She woke up the next day to an empty room, and, curious, she sat up. She saw a note on the nightstand, and picked it up before reading it:

Dear Michi,

I went with Sakura and Sasuke to take Tazuna to the bridge. I'm fine, so don't worry about it. Naruto should be there, too, so make sure he doesn't do anything rash.

Love,

Kakashi

She sighed, putting the note down before getting dressed and putting her swords at her hips. When she was tying her pure white forehead protector around her neck, she heard a cry, and muffled voices. Her eyes hardened as she masked her chakra, and she soundlessly went downstairs, hidden from view. She saw two samurai take Tsunami, leaving a crying Inari. Anger raced through her blood, remembering when she lost her own mother, and she immediately went outside. When she was about to attack, Inari ran out, ordering them to leave his mother alone, before charging at them. 'Darn it!' In an instant, she grabbed Tsunami, and got Inari out of the line of fire. "M-Michiko-sama…?" Inari stuttered. "I'd prefer Michiko-chan, Inari-kun." She smiled softly before standing up, facing the samurai with a serious expression. "It's time I dealt with these fools."

She paused for a moment though, saying, "On the other hand…why don't you finish them off, Naruto-kun?" In a moment, two Naruto's punched the men unconscious. "Good job, Naruto-kun! Stay here with Inari and Tsunami. I need to check on the others…" 'I hope their alright…' with that, she left, and was racing through the trees as fast as her legs would allow. 'Dad…Sakura-chan…Sasuke-kun…are you guys okay?' When she reached the bridge, she saw Sasuke fighting the tracker nin from before, and it made her blood boil. 'He tricked me! NO ONE tricks me!!' Before Sasuke could be killed by a thousand ice needles, she jumped in the way, finishing a rapid sequence of hand signs, saying, "Lightning Release: Lightning Shield jutsu!" The needles struck the shield, and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Be more careful next time!" she chastised Sasuke, smacking him upside the head. "The little Jounin has finally arrived. I was wondering when you'd show up." She glared at Zabuza, feeling Chiaki's power build up in her chest, but she suppressed. "You're not going to win." "And what makes you say that?" his cockiness…it was getting on her last nerve. "I'll make sure of it! Even if it's the last thing I do!" She threw a kunai, but Zabuza stopped it.

"Don't be in such a rush. You're not fighting me. You're fighting him." She turned to the tracker nin, and scoffed, saying, "Do you really think he can defeat me?" "I'm planning on it." She glared at the tracker nin, saying, "Fine. Let's finish this quickly then." In a moment, sparks flew into the air as a kunai struck a senbon needle. "You're pretty fast…" a long cut ran down the middle of his mask. "But not fast enough…" He pushed her away before using the water on the ground to make ice mirrors. "Unfortunately, I must kill you now." She held the kunai tightly, watching in amazement as he fazed into a mirror. "How in the world-?" That moment, a barrage of needles flew at her. "Darn!" She blocked some senbon, dodged others, but a select few found their marks. "Michiko-chan! Are you okay?"

She glared at Haku, saying, "I'm fine…don't worry about me…" She threw the kunai at a mirror, and it stabbed it deeply, before the mirror regenerated, forcing the kunai out. 'Darn it!' "You can't break out that easily." 'I can see that!' she thought testily, doing some hand signs. "Earth Release: Rock Fist jutsu!" She ran at a mirror, and punched clear through it, when she was struck with a needle in the shoulder, making her fly back as the mirror rebuilt itself. "Oh come ON!!" she started hammering the mirrors with her bare fists, cutting her knuckles on the constantly shattering ice, but they kept repairing themselves. "Let me OUT!!!" a needle hit her in the back of her shoulder, making her tense in pain. "You're friends are here." She turned to see Sasuke and Naruto, and she cursed. "Bakas! What are you two doing!" A barrage of needles flew at the boys, and she stood in front of them, doing some hand signs. "Lightning Release: Lightning Shield jutsu!" The needles fell harmlessly, and she was starting to breathe heavily. "Michiko-chan…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just out of breathe…" She took out two kunai, saying, "I'll cover you guys while you try to break through…BOTH of you…" they nodded, and they moved towards a wall. A barrage of needles raced to meet them, but Michiko knocked them off course with her kunai, quick to make sure Sasuke and Naruto weren't hurt.

She was struck a couple times, but she tried to shrug off the pain as another barrage fell upon them. But she couldn't stop a few from hitting her friends, no matter how fast she was, and Naruto soon fell, too exhausted to keep going. Sasuke was starting to knock needles away, and she realized he had acquired the Sharingan. 'Sasuke-kun…' That's when a barrage of needles flew at Naruto's weakened body. "No!!" Sasuke moved in the way, like he'd done with Sakura, but Michiko moved faster. In a moment, she was in front of him, taking the needles in the chest and stomach, and grabbed Haku by the neck, saying, "Stay away from my friends." Before kicking him in the stomach, making him fly into a mirror, striking it hard. She smirked, coughing up blood. Her knees shook, and Naruto stood, catching her as she fell. "Naruto-kun…I don't think I'll make it…just promise me…you'll never forget your dream…"

She smiled weakly, her breathing becoming difficult. "I know you'll make a great Hokage…and Sasuke-kun…" Her eyes softened with sadness. "I may not completely approve of your…ambition…but I don't want you to forget that little boy I became friends with…" That seemed to hit his heart, and her eyes almost fluttered closed. "Tell Sakura-chan…she's not as weak as she thinks…and tell my dad…" her eyes were almost completely closed. "That's I'm sorry…that I couldn't protect my mother…" with that, her mind went blank, and both boys stared in disbelief at her motionless body. "She's gone…it's not possible…this is Michiko…she's the one that's saved my butt too many times to count…who helped Sakura get out of her shell…the same girl that thinks of others before herself…" "Which is why she did this…"

They both glared at Haku, anger rising in their chests. Naruto was still holding her body, and he looked down at her sadly, brushing some stray strands of hair off her face. Haku threw more senbon, and Naruto wasn't fast enough to stop them, but Sasuke was. Now two of his friends were unconscious…because he couldn't protect himself. His anger rose as red chakra spun around him. "You killed Sasuke…and Michiko…" he glared at him with demon red eyes. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"


	23. Chapter 23

Michiko started waking up, which was a surprise to her, and she felt something warm next to her. She heard a heart beating in her ear, and the sound of crying. Something wet landed on her cheek, and she realized someone was crying. She opened her heavy eyelids, to see Naruto and Sakura crying above her, eyes closed, and a heart broken looking Sasuke not too far away. She even saw a tear in her father's visible eye, and smiled softly, saying, "Hey guys…what's wrong?" All of them looked at her, shocked, and she smiled brighter. "What? Cat got your tongues?" Sakura and Naruto were so happy they hugged her, crushing her lungs.

"Can't…breathe…" "Oops…sorry…" they both released her, grinning sheepishly, and she turned to Sasuke, noticing the extra needles in his skin. "What happened while I was out?" She didn't get an answer, because the next moment, Kakashi lifted her off the ground, and held her close, whispering, "I thought I lost you…" "I'm sorry…" She hugged him back, taking the rare moment where he was showing emotion and savoring it. 'I'm just happy I didn't really leave…I don't know how many people I would have hurt…'


	24. Chapter 24

As Squad 7 went back to D-ranked missions, Michiko was sent on a B-ranked mission to a small gambling city in Fire Country. After having Kakashi tell her at least a hundred times not to go gambling, she set off. It was a solo mission, but the Third believed she'd be fine. She just had to get an important scroll there, stay a week or so for a reply, and then head back unless she was held up with something at the city. When she finally got it delivered, she started walking around, wondering what she could do for a whole week by herself. She saw a group of thugs annoying a woman that looked around her twenties, with two low pig tails and gold eyes. She seemed slightly drunk, so it would be hard for her to fight back. Michiko's eyes hardened as she walked over, saying, "Leave her alone. It's not like you'll be given an award for beating a drunk person." "Stay out of this, brat!" The next instant, she punched him in the face, making him fly into a wall. "If you hadn't noticed by now, I have a short temper, so it would be wise to leave now." "We don't take orders from kids!" another man said, trying to act tough.

She smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Wrong answer." She kicked that man in the stomach, making him fly away. She whipped out a kunai, twirling it in between her fingers expertly. "I may be a kid, but I'm also an elite Konoha Jounin. You may have heard of me. The Lightning Cat Ninja." All of the men froze, letting this information sink in before one of them stuttered out, "Y-You're th-the Li-Lightning C-Cat N-Ninja?" She nodded, and fear rushed through the group. "Now go and stop harassing people, 'cause I won't be so merciful next time." They nodded, running off, and she put the kunai away, turning to the woman. "Are you okay?" that's when she noticed who it was. "Tsunade-sama…" she bowed slightly out of respect. "I didn't think I'd meet you like this…" "It's alright…I wasn't going to fight them anyway. But it's nice to see that some people still have the courage to stand up for people who need it the most."

Michiko smiled slightly, blushing from embarrassment, and said, "It's nothing…really…" "Why are you here, anyway? Didn't you say you were a Konoha Jounin?" "I'm here on a mission, actually. I need to wait for a reply…" Tsunade looked at her a moment, saying, "You know what, I think it would be wise if I trained you a bit…at least I'd know the knowledge will be used wisely…" Michiko's eyes lit up, and she nodded, saying, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama! Thank you!"

For a week, Tsunade trained her with Medical jutsu and even taught her how to increase her already abnormal strength. She stayed an extra couple weeks to train, and had soon mastered most of Tsunade's Medical jutsu and super strength, and left with a happy heart. When she got back, it was time for the Chuunin exams, and she went to the Hokage immediately. After giving the scroll to him, he said, "You did a good job, Michiko-chan. I have something else to ask of you, though." She perked, listening intently. "As you know, the Chuunin exams are tomorrow. Since all of your friends are entering, I thought you'd like to help all of the proctors with their sections." "I'd be…honored…" "I'll be considering this as a test…for when you take the ANBU exams afterward." Her eyes lit up. "I'm taking the ANBU exams?" he nodded, seeing the joy in her eyes. The Hokage was standing, looking out the window, and she hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" With that, she ran out to find Kakashi. She found him in the book store, to her dismay, and she hurriedly told him about what the Hokage had told her. He was proud of her, and even took her out for dinner…mainly because he didn't want to cook…The next morning, she woke up early, changing into a black tank top and dark jean shorts, pulled on her black, open toed ninja boots that reached up to her knees, with a white stripe down the side, and pulled on her mothers gloves before brushing her waist length silver hair. After tying it into a low ponytail and flipping it over her shoulder, she went down to the kitchen, grabbing her cereal. As she ate, Kakashi came down, slightly ruffled with sleep, and he looked at her. "Why are you up so early?" "Chuunin exams…remember?" He nodded, grabbing his cereal before sitting down, pulling his mask down. They ate in silence, mainly because Kakashi was too tired to talk, and Michiko grabbed her blades, tying them onto her white belt, which was around her hips.

She headed out the door, and stopped at the monument stone, looking at a specific name engraved deep into the dark stone. 'Mom…' she touched the name with her pointer finger, her eyes sad as memories of her mother flashed before her eyes. 'I'll make you proud…and I'll avenge your death…I promise…' She stayed there another moment or two before heading to where the Chuunin exams were taking place, not really noticing her surroundings. She met up with Ibiki, the first exam proctor, and he said she'd help with catching kids that were cheating, since he'd heard about her sharp eyes, and she nodded. He went inside first, and she heard him shout at the kids to take a seat, and she hoped her friends, mainly the Rookie 9, had made it.

She heard Ibiki's voice, muffled by the closed door. "We have a Jounin helping out for the exam…sort of her test to see if she's ready for ANBU." She came in, and everyone looked at her, disbelieving, and she smiled softly, saying, "Hey, guys. Surprised?" That's when she saw three friends that she hadn't seen for six years, and her eyes widened. 'Gaara-kun…Temari-chan…Kankurou-kun…'

She shook the thought out of her head as Ibiki said, "She'll be helping the sentinels around the room." She nodded, sitting on the desk, a relaxed aura around her, but when a kid from Sound almost said something she could tell was scornful, she stopped masking her chakra, and most of the Genin marveled at the sheer amount of it. The Sound Genin shut his mouth, and she smiled sweetly, masking her chakra again. After Ibiki said the rules, he walked up to her, saying, "I see you like the scare tactic." She shrugged, saying, "It works for me all the time." As the Genin took the test, she watched them intensely, though disguised it by twirling a kunai in between her fingers. When she counted that one boy had cheated five times, she threw the kunai, hitting his paper. "Sorry, but you fail." He seemed surprised that she'd caught him, but remembered the strength of her chakra and left with his squad.

She caught a few more people, until 45 minutes had gone by, and it was time for the tenth question. As Ibiki tried to scare the kids, she watched the Rookie 9, hoping they'd catch the meaning of Ibiki's words. 'Don't fall for it, guys…' A few squads left, but when Naruto raised his hand, it almost made Michiko's heart stop. 'I never thought…he'd give up…' He slammed his hand on the desk, saying, "You can't scare me away! I don't run and I don't back down! I don't care if I stay a Genin the rest of my life! I'll STILL be Hokage some day!" Michiko nodded, seeing determination in the others eyes, and smiled softly, looking at Ibiki. He nodded, and said, "If no one else is leaving…you pass." Everyone looked surprised, and the Rookie 9 looked at Michiko to see if Ibiki was being serious.

She smiled sincerely, nodding, and Naruto cheered. After Ibiki explained WHY they passed, a black tarp flew through the window, along with another shinobi Michiko already knew, Anko. Michiko's heart almost stopped when the window shattered, and she went in front of the tarp, giving Anko an annoyed and pissed off look. "Oops…did I scare you?" You could see fire in Michiko's eyes as she cracked her knuckles loudly, giving Anko the chance to hurriedly apologize.

"So you're going to help me this year?" Michiko nodded, hands in her pockets in the familiar lazy posture her father had, and said, "I was thinking that I'd scout for the next part…I hope you understand why…" Anko looked at the kids, nodding. "That's fine…" They led the Genin out to the Forest of Death, and Michiko looked at all of the Genin as Anko exaggerated about how deadly the forest was. 'It wasn't THAT horrible…she just sounds crazy…' That's when Naruto started mocking her, and Michiko smacked her forehead, hiding her smile. Anko threw a kunai, cutting Naruto's cheek, and Michiko tensed. Anko appeared behind our favorite blonde (), and Michiko walked up, giving Anko an angry glare before saying, "Stop acting crazy, Anko-chan, and apologize." "Why should I?" everyone could feel their chakra thicken the air, but Michiko's was much more powerful. "He's my friend…" she put a hand on the handle of her katana. "And you know what I do when someone hurts my friends." There was silence when a Genin appeared behind Anko, a kunai in his long tongue.

It sent a shiver down Michiko's spine, and she eyed him warily as Anko took the kunai back, muttering an apology before saying the rules for this part of the exam. "Michiko will be out there scouting. She'll make sure you don't go sadistic and start killing people. Oh, and don't piss her off. She's got a short fuse and one heck of a punch!" "You got that right…" Michiko muttered under her breath, when she noticed the Genin with the long tongue watching her every move. She felt uncomfortable, and crossed her arms, trying to block it. Anko handed out the forms, and Michiko was about to go sit in a tree to wait when she heard a familiar voice. "Michiko-chan?" she turned to see Temari, surprise in her eyes. "Temari-chan!" Michiko hugged the older girl, and pulled back, asking, "What about Kankurou-kun and Gaara-kun?" "Kankurou went to the bathroom, and Gaara…"

Temari's eyes softened. "Look, Michiko…he's not like you remember him…" Michiko gave her a confused look, but the Rookie 9 called her over, to break up Sakura and Ino. "I'm sorry…I've gotta go…I'll see you…" Temari nodded as the other girl went over to the bickering ones, and smacked them both upside the head, scolding them.

'She's an amazing girl…one moment, she can be the nicest person in the world, and the next she can be merciless and tough…I missed her…' with that last thought, Temari went to find her brothers, worried about what Gaara would do when him and Michiko met again…


	25. Chapter 25

She was running through the forest, microphone on her throat and an ear piece in her ear. She heard screams, and looked around to find a bunch of sand in the air, someone caught in it. 'Someone who can control sand…' the boy was crushed, and blood spurted everywhere, making her eyes widen when she saw a familiar friend, the sand retreating into his gourd. 'Gaara-kun…what happened to you?' She jumped down, looking at him with surprise. Gaara's eyes showed the same surprise, and Michiko took a step forward. "Gaara-kun…?" Kankurou seemed surprised as well, while Temari seemed worried. "Michiko-chan…it's been too long…" she nodded, saying, "I missed you guys…" Inside, Gaara was happy to see her again, but he was scared she'd reject him, after seeing what he just did, and tried to act cold and indifferent. For the first time in six years…he was happy…"Gaara-kun…are you okay?" 'Be careful around him, Michiko…he has a Bijuu in him as well…' 'So you mean he's…like me?' she got closer, saying, "I'm sorry I didn't notice before…" "Didn't notice what?" "That we're the same…"

That's when her ear piece buzzed into life, Anko's voice yelling into her ear. "Michiko, get out of there!! Orochimaru is after Squad 7!! He's in there, and you need to get out of there! We can't afford to lose you!!" Michiko sighed, and pressed her microphone. "Anko-chan, I'm going to back up Squad 7." "Are you crazy!?! You can't!!" "I didn't ask, Anko, I said! And unless you want me to destroy this whole forest in anger, you'd better let me go!!!" There was a moment of silence before Anko said, "Okay…I'll tell the Hokage and try to get to you as fast as I can…" a smile lit up Michiko's face. "Thank you, Anko-chan! Over and out." She turned to Gaara, saying, "I'm sorry…but I've gotta go…" she saw what looked like sadness or guilt in his eyes, and he said, "Be careful…"

She nodded, and disappeared in a flash, running through the trees. 'I hope they're okay…please…be okay…' 'They're ahead of us…I can smell them…' Michiko unconsciously nodded, speeding up, and soon saw Sasuke fighting the Genin from before. 'Why is everyone tricking me lately?'

She was about to run in when she saw his neck grow long, and bite Sasuke on the neck. "Sasuke-kun!!" In a moment, she punched Orochimaru in the face, making him fly away. She turned to Sasuke, and saw the pain written on his face. "Sasuke-kun…" she kneeled down, looking at where he was bitten, and saw a cursed seal. "Oh no…" Sakura came over to him as well, and rage filled Michiko's blood. "How could you curse him?" her eyes flashed cat green as she glared at Orochimaru. "I should kill you." She stood up, her anger never wavering. "I don't think a little girl would be able to do that." Her eyes swirled from dark blue to cat green, her pupils narrowing to slits. "That's it…you're dead." A lightning blue quarter moon appeared on her forehead, along with what looked like three lightning blue claw marks on each cheek. As her fangs and claws grew in, she said, "I'll show you why they call me the Lightning Cat Ninja."

In a flash, she punched him in the chest, and then kneed him in the face. He flew into the air, and she did hand signs so fast that her hands were only a blur for a moment before she said, "Lightning Release: Lightning Jolt jutsu!" She grabbed her blades, letting the electricity course through the blades before jumping up to slash at him. She then kicked him downwards, making him smash into the branch below with great force. She landed softly, but when he stood up again, she couldn't help the hiss that escaped her throat. "A Jinchuuriki…I didn't think there were any others except the Kyuubi." 'The Kyuubi has a Jinchuuriki?' 'Yes. It's…' Before Chiaki could finish her sentence, Orochimaru tried to bite her neck, but she dodged, almost cutting his neck with her claws, but he moved away.

"Now I remember why I tried to capture you at a young age…" She glared, her eyes seeming to glow with anger. "So it was YOUR fault that my squad turned against me! And left me to die in the middle of the desert!!" if it was possible, her anger grew, but she tried to suppress it. 'Anko-chan…where ARE you?' She scanned her surroundings, and noticed Naruto, hanging unconscious, from a tree. She couldn't suppress her anger any longer, and her chakra spiraled around her, growing in strength and intensity. "I'll finish this…now!!" she did some rapid hand signs, and held her wrist as she said, "Chidori!!"

As the blue chakra formed in her hand, and the sound like a thousand birds chirping filled the air, she smirked, saying, "Also known as Lightning Blade…and no one's ever lived through it…" in a flash she was gone, and reappeared behind him, ramming her right hand through his heart. She thought it was over, when he turned to mud or muck, and she couldn't rip her hand out of it. 'Just great! NOW what do I do?' his voice said, from behind her, "That's a powerful jutsu…but you can't kill me so easily…" She focused chakra into her hand, and let it out in a giant burst, blowing away the brown gunk, and tried to kick him. He dodged, and she growled with frustration.

"Getting impatient? That usually kills shinobi. But of course, YOU know that…" she glared, cracking her knuckles, and said, "I've had enough talk…I can tell you're not being serious…" "Of course not…I don't want to kill a Jinchuuriki…I don't know what might happen…" she tried to punch him, but he dodged, and her fist connected with the trunk of a tree, making the top part fall off. "Fast and strong…what an unusual combination…" she didn't like being toyed with, and she said, a threatening tone evident in her voice, "I don't like people toying with me…so either fight for real or leave…" she glared. "I'm not an immature Genin…I'm an elite Jounin, one of Konoha's best…and I prefer to be treated that way." She pumped her fist so full of chakra it looked like she was holding Chidori in her hand, and smirked. "And I'll show you what makes me so dangerous." She punched him in the stomach, hearing some ribs snap, and then pumped chakra into her foot before kicking him across the face. Before he flew away, he hit the nerve in her neck, if not directly, and it numbed her body, making her hit the branch with great force. "God damn it!!"

She cursed audibly for at least five minutes, trying to regain feeling in her limbs, and pumped her chakra through her arms, bringing an almost burning pain. 'I can move them now…' she moved her arms into familiar hand signs, her hands glowing green, and she brought the feeling back, and sat up weakly. 'I've used quite a bit of chakra…I feel…weak…' She looked at Orochimaru as he rose from the ground, glaring. "Feeling a little weak, little one?" she glared, trying to stand, and nearly falling over. "I took some of your chakra…it's actually quite concentrated…" she gritted her teeth in an attempt to contain her anger and not lash out. She pumped chakra to the soals of her feet and was about to charge when he said, "I've gotten what I came for…I'll see you and the Uchiha later…" he disappeared, and Michiko staggered over to Sasuke and Sakura. She kneeled down next to him, checking his pulse.

"Sakura-chan, get Naruto-kun down here, okay?" she nodded, and Michiko pressed a button on her microphone, saying, "Hello? Anybody there?" "Michiko! Are you okay?" she recognized her fathers voice, but wasn't used to the worry. "Dad…everybody's fine…but I'm too weak to get to the tower or to the fence…" "…Stay with the Genin…Orochimaru might try to attack them again…" "Yeah…" "…Are you strong enough to keep going?" her vision began to blur, and she shook her head, clearing her vision momentarily. "No…I need to check them for injuries…after that…I won't make it…" Sakura brought Naruto down to her, and she checked his pulse, and looked over him for wounds. She felt faint, and nearly fainted, but she held on for a few moments longer. "Sakura-chan…I need you to be strong…I can't stay awake long enough to protect you…you'll need to stand on your own two feet until one of us wakes up…"

Michiko put a hand to her forehead, feeling lightheaded. "Gomen…Sakura-chan…" and she fell backwards, unconscious…the only thing she heard was Sakura's faint cries of her name…then…nothing…


	26. Chapter 26

When Michiko woke up, she saw she was in the trunk of tree, but she felt almost completely refreshed. She heard Sakura cry out, and shot up into a sitting position. She saw a Sound ninja beat Lee down, and she lashed out in an instant, punching the shinobi in the face. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she snarled, her anger evident in her dark blue eyes. "And who would you be? Another rookie Genin?" her anger was evident as she said, "I'm no rookie…and I'm not a Genin…if you must know, I'm an elite Jounin of Konoha…The Lightning Cat Ninja…" She pulled out her twin katana, spinning them expertly, and smirked. "Do you know what's faster than sound?" she appeared behind him in a moment. "Light…" she stabbed him in the back, and high kicked the shinobi that came up behind her. She reappeared in front of Sakura and Lee, standing in a lazy posture, much like her father, with a bored expression on her face and anger hidden in her eyes. She put her blades away, and turned to Lee, asking, "What hurts?" "My…ear…" She nodded, and used a healing jutsu on his ear. "Rest…I'll take care of this…"

He nodded warily, and closed his eyes. She glared at them, saying, "Don't make me kill you…unless that's what you want…" She glared, and stood, saying, "Sakura-chan…stay back…" "What's a Jounin doing in the forest?" "I'm the one making sure people don't get killed. So back off before I stop messing around…" she pumped chakra into her fist, and said, "I'll give you to the count of three. One…two…" she raised her fist. "THREE!!" she punched the ground with all her might, sending a wave of rock at them, and they barely dodged. She heard a cry from Sakura, and turned around to see the Sound kunoichi had appeared behind her, holding her by her hair. She growled, grabbing a pillar of rock, and ripped it out of the ground with one hand. "Let-Her-GO!!" she said in a threatening tone, wielding the sharp rock like a spear. She pointed it at the Sound kunoichi, the sharp point at her neck, and was about to slice her neck when one of the shinobi ran at her from the side, ready to punch her. She dodged easily, kicking him away, and disappeared in a flash, outmaneuvering his sound waves.

She appeared behind him, saying, "You can't hit someone who's as fast as light, fool…" Sakura began to see how strong her friend really was. All she'd ever seen of her friend was her kindness, her caring, her concern, her temper, her protectiveness, her sadness, her despair, her tears, but she'd never seen her so dominant against an opponent. A blast of sound came at her, but she jumped over it, landing on the trunk of a tree, and used it to catapult herself at the shinobi that had tried to hit her. She punched him in the face, her feet skidding on the ground. "Don't think it'll be that easy!" She would have run to help Sakura, but one shinobi hit her in the side, sending sound waves at her full force, but it just threw her back against a tree. "Damn pests…" she was about to get up when the Sound shinobi with bandages on his face put a kunai to her throat. 'I can't move now…' she saw the tears on Sakura's face, and cringed. 'Sakura-chan…' She glared at the Sound ninja, a hiss building in her throat, when she saw Sakura take out a kunai. 'She can't beat her with a kunai…'

That's when her friend surprised her. She cut her long hair, making Michiko's eyes widened in surprise, and shock the shinobi holding the kunai to her throat. She kicked him in the chest, sending him flying.

She saw Sakura fighting the other Sound shinobi, and went after the kunoichi and the still down shinobi. She stabbed the Sound kunoichi in the stomach, saying, in a deadly tone, "This is for torturing my friend…" she then kicked the girl in the chest, sending her flying. She heard Sakura's muffled gasps of pain, and was surprised to see her biting the Sound shinobi's arm, stabbing the other arm with a kunai. She was about to strike him off when he punched a bleeding Sakura off. Michiko rushed in, kicking him in the face, and he flew into a tree. "Basturds…" she felt her chakra rush around her with characteristics akin to electricity, and glared at all of them. "I'm done playing around…" She made a small sphere in the palm of her hand, with what appeared to be electricity inside of it, and said, her voice deadly, "Lightning Release: Lightning Sphere jutsu!" She rushed at the Sound shinobi who had hit Sakura, almost hitting him with the attack, but he dodged…barely…the attack struck the tree, blasting it apart from the inside out, and making the splinters and remains fall around her as she turned to glare. "As you can see…I'm ready to kill…" bloodlust rose in her blood, but she tried to suppress it. 'Let me kill them for you…' 'No…I can't…it's…wrong…'

She felt something on her stomach burn, and she winced, wrapping her arms around her stomach, seeing what looked like a lightning bolt mark glowing a bright green on her stomach. 'It…burns…' the mark started glowing brighter, and the pain escalated. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees, holding back the burning tears. 'What is this pain? Make it go away…' Before the shinobi could strike her, she saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji jump out of the bushes in front of her. "Ino-chan? Shika-kun? Chouji-kun?" She saw one of the Sound shinobi call Chouji fat, and he had a fit, agreeing to fight. It went pretty well, until they attacked Ino, who was in the Sound kunoichi's body, and make Chouji sick. Michiko couldn't stand, the burning pain worsening whenever she moved, and had to watch as they ran out of ideas. She stood up, enduring the pain, and said, "I'll try something…" she stepped in front of them, and focused chakra into her hands, and did some rapid hand signs, and closed her eyes in pain as she said, "Earth Release: Earth Wave jutsu!" the earth in front of her turned into a wave, rushing at the Sound shinobi, and they dodged.

She fell to her knees, the pain too much to bear, and cried out in pain again as she forced herself to stay conscious. That's when Neji and Tenten appeared above them, and Michiko smiled weakly, saying, "I was wondering when you guys would show up…" she felt light headed, and her body was going numb from the pain. She didn't hear what Neji said, when a powerful, dark chakra built up, scaring her. She moved slightly, so she could see what it was, and was surprised to see Sasuke, with spiraling dark chakra around him. "Sasu-kun…?" "Who hurt you?" she felt the evil in the chakra, and didn't answer…but she didn't have to… "That would be me."

His own teammate thought he was a fool, but he didn't seem to notice. "Now I'll kill all of you in one fell swoop!" Michiko tensed, but the pain became even worse, if that were possible, and she forced herself to relax. She felt someone lift her, and in a moment, she was behind the shinobi who had just tried to kill them. 'He's almost as fast as I am…' He then caught the shinobi from behind, holding his wrist and placing his foot in between his shoulder blades. "Sasu-kun…" she felt a fear gnawing as her heart. "Don't do it…no!!" but it was too late. With a bloodcurdling scream, the shinobi fell to the ground, his arms ripped from their sockets. Michiko's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to deal with the other shinobi.

She stood up, controlling the almost unbearable pain, and got in front of him. "Don't do it! …Please…" she couldn't hold in the pain much longer, and she was probably the only one who could stop him. "You don't need to hurt them anymore…we're done fighting…" she saw the chakra start to disappear as the marking receded. "You don't need to fight anymore…" the mark fully receded, and he fell backwards, though she was fast enough to catch him. The frightened Sound shinobi that was spared gave them his scroll, and left with his unconscious teammates. Kimiko was beginning to breath hard, so she could try to stomach the pain, the urge to chase them down and kill them…She fought against it, and, seeing that her friends were almost all together, helped Sasuke sit up before standing up herself, the pain in her stomach almost completely gone. "I need to go…I need to tell the Hokage something…"

She smiled at all of them, saying, "See you in the next stage of the exam!" before she disappeared into the trees, making straight for the tower. When she got there, Kakashi was worried sick over her, seeing that she got a little beat up. "I'm fine dad! Calm down! I just had a little problem with…" she looked around, whispering, "You know…" he nodded knowingly, saying, "Be careful though, Michi…" she nodded, asking, "What's my job for this section of the exam, dad?" "You'll be a proctor…but I don't want you stopping a fight because your friends are getting hurt…" he saw the hurt in her eyes, and added, "Unless they could die…" she nodded, looking at the ground. "I'm gonna go rest…" Kakashi nodded, but worry crossed his face as he saw her walk away to one of the rooms. 'She tries so hard to use her power for the good of others…will she ever discover that her soul could be at stake?'


	27. Chapter 27

When Michiko woke up, she felt completely refreshed, and stretched her arms and legs before walking into the fighting area, seeing the Genin lining up already. She smiled at her friends, but she got an uneasy feeling about one with silver hair and glasses, a Konoha headband on his forehead. 'I've never seen him before…' she noted, standing beside the other proctor. As the Hokage said the rules, Michiko's eyes and mind started wandering as she scanned the groups of Genin, smiling at her friends and glaring at the Sound nin, making them flinch. She felt eyes on her back, and her shinobi instincts made her tense, her eyes narrowing as she inconspicuously scanned the room again, seeing the Sound ninja sensei, his gold eyes familiar, making a shiver race down her spine, and she looked away.

The names were being picked randomly on the screen already, and she watched it intently, wondering who'd be first. When she saw the names, her heart nearly stopped. She saw everyone else go onto the viewing platforms, noticing that the silver haired Genin was no longer among them. 'I should stop zoning out…' she scolded herself mentally, and stepped forward with the other proctor. As he said the rules, she looked anxiously between the two boys, looking worriedly at Sasuke. 'If he can't use his chakra, then how in the world is he gonna win?'

As the fight began, worry dug its claws into her heart as the other shinobi drained Sasuke of his chakra. Kakashi saw Michiko's hand twitch, but she restrained herself from stopping the fight, and Sasuke wins by using a new move, Lions Barrage. Kakashi caught an exhausted Sasuke, gave Michiko a reassuring look, and left with him. She sighed with relief, when Shino and Zaku, the Sound Nin that had his arms snapped, came down to fight. Michiko glared at Zaku, but wasn't worried for Shino, who expertly defeated his opponent. It was then that she noticed the Sound ninja sensei was no .longer there, and she felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. The next match was Sakura vs. Ino, and Michiko felt uneasy. 'I know they won't hold back…''Then that's for the best…it's the only way they'll get any stronger…' Michiko had to agree with her Bijuu on that, but wasn't about to admit it.

When the fight started, Michiko knew they were holding back, and she sighed, saying, 'I guess they WON'T fight with all they've got…' 'Aren't you relieved?' 'I thought I would be…I'm not sure anymore…' When the two girls put their headbands on their foreheads, Michiko saw how much harder they were fighting, and a small smile graced her face. When Ino cut her long hair, Michiko's jaw literally dropped. 'It's official…Ino just lost her mind…' But Ino's trick worked, and when she was about to make Sakura forfeit, Naruto shouted some sense into her. Ino released Sakura from her jutsu, much to Michiko's surprise, When the fight ended in a tie, Michiko lifted up Sakura as Asuma got Ino, and went onto the viewing platform. She checked their pulses, making sure they were okay, and turned to an anxious Naruto, a lazy yet worried Shikamaru, and an eating Chouji. "They'll be fine…they just need some rest…"

She went back down as the other names were being chosen. Tenten vs. Temari. Michiko felt her heart stop when the two came down, thinking, 'They could kill each other!' 'That's too bad…' 'I can't let it happen!' Michiko knew Tenten didn't stand a chance from the beginning, and dreaded what Temari would do to her. Temari used her fan to use the weapons against the brunette, and she fell on the closed fan. 'TENTEN!!' Temari threw the unconscious girl, and she was about to land on the sharp weapons scattered about. Michiko moved as fast as she could, catching her friend in time, and checked her out quickly, and gave Temari a hurt, disappointed look, making the Sand Nin look guilty, before giving her to Gai, saying, "She'll be fine…she just needs to rest…"

The next fighters were selected, and Michiko saw Shikamaru and the Sound kunoichi, Kin, ready to fight. She held her breath, and saw the fight unfold before her. When Shikamaru won, her smile was brighter than Kakashi had seen it since she had gone into the Forest of Death. The next fight though, took the smile off her face in an instant. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka…


	28. Chapter 28

As they got ready to fight, Michiko couldn't help her anxiety. As the fight kept going, she couldn't help her throat constricting at the sight of blood on Naruto's face. She was surprised when Naruto tricked Kiba, and almost fell over with laughter when he farted in Kiba's face. Kakashi could see her shoulders shaking slightly with silent laughter. Naruto won, and Michiko smiled warmly, saying, "Good job!" he smiled widely, nodding, before heading up to the viewing platform. As Kiba was being put on a stretcher, Michiko went over, stopping them. "How are you feeling, Kiba?" "Not so good…" she did some hand signs, and her palm glowed green with chakra. As she healed the more urgent injuries, the medical personal looked at her in astonishment. "Feel better?" "Lots!" she smiled reassuringly, saying, "You shouldn't be in the hospital too long now, but try not to hurt yourself, and rest. You need to regain your chakra." He nodded, and Hinata walked up behind her. "Hina-chan!" Michiko said with a wide, happy smile, giving her shy friend a small hug. "Ohayo, Michiko-chan. K-Kiba…" she held out a small bottle of healing ointment, saying, "Th-This is some h-healing ointment…f-for you and A-Akamaru…" Michiko smiled warmly, noticing how Hinata never seemed to stutter around her.

Michiko looked at the screen, but her heart jumped into her throat when she saw the names. 'Hinata and Neji…no…' She hesitantly went back over to the proctor, and she felt a pain in her heart when Neji tried scaring Hinata away. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it, Neji!!!" her voice rang through the large room, and silence ensued. "You know she's stronger than she thinks, and I don't appreciate you putting her down!! If she wanted to kick your butt, she'd do it!! Right, Hinata?" she saw her friends surprised face, but determination soon won over, and she nodded, activating her Byakugan. As the fight raged, Michiko couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. 'She's really gotten stronger…' 'But Neji's stronger…' before Michiko could question her, Hinata tried to strike Neji in the heart. An attack landed, and there was a moment of silence before Hinata coughed up blood. 'Hinata-chan's heart!'

Hinata didn't give up, but Neji stopped her, showing her the red spots on her arms. 'He hit her chakra points…' she remembered when Neji actually caught her and did that, and shivered involuntarily. Neji hit her hard in the chest, sending her flying back, and Michiko took an involuntary step forward, worry in her eyes. Hinata stood up again, after coughing up blood, and Neji went in for the fatal blow.

In an instant, Michiko had grabbed his wrist, and Hinata collapsed behind her. "We'll talk about this later…" she said in a demanding, yet disappointed and sad tone hid just under the surface. She released him, turning to Hinata. She listened to her heartbeat, and her heart beat painfully in her chest. 'She's going into cartiac arrest!!' She did a medical jutsu, healing her heart, and giving her some of her own chakra. 'Pull through this, Hina-chan! Please! Please…' Tears started scalding her eyes as she lifted her shy friend onto the stretcher, her hand never leaving her friends heart as she healed her. Kakashi came down behind her as they carted Hinata away, and said, "You did all you could…" "Yes…but I can't help but feel it wasn't enough…" she turned around, and he felt his heart tighten at the sad, hopeless look in her dark eyes. "She'll be fine, Michi…I'm sure of it…and Sasuke will be fine, too…"

Michiko nodded slightly, saying, "I guess…" she was about to say she wanted to leave, when the names for the next match came up, and she sighed, walking to her spot as Kakashi got an angry Naruto onto the viewing platform. 'Lee vs. Gaara…I'm worried…Lee could get really hurt…' she remembered how Gaara had killed that shinobi in the Forest of Death, and prayed to kami that Lee would be okay. As the fight begins, Michiko can clearly tell that Lee can't get past the Sand Shield, so he removes his weights. As they crashed into the ground, Michiko thought, 'Wearing weights like that might actually help my own training…' As Lee's high-speed Taijutsu proved capable of getting past the Sand Shield, Michiko can't help but think that there's more you need. 'You can't win with speed alone…I can't even do that, and I'm faster than Lee!' Lee tried to use the Primary Lotus, but the instant he cringed in pain, Michiko knew the attack was useless. Gaara attacked him again, though Lee recovered surprisingly quickly from using his attack.

Michiko's eyes widened in surprise when he opened five of the gates, and she even saw the spark of fear in Gaara's eyes. Lee uses another powerful attack, but the dust cleared, showing Gaara had softened the blow with sand. Lee tried to get away, but sand wrapped around his left arm and leg, and Gaara crushed them mercilessly. 'LEE!!' Before Gaara could finish off an unconscious, Michiko got in the way, and blew the sand away with her Chidori. There was an immense silence, and Michiko breathed heavily for a moment, saying, "Stop it, Gaara…you don't need to fight anymore…you won…" she could see the internal struggle in his eyes, and her own softened. Gai came down to check on Lee, and Michiko gave Gaara a slightly confused, disappointed look, before turning to Lee. Gaara had never felt bad about hurting someone, let alone hurting their feelings, but he couldn't help the pain in his heart when she looked at him like that. Michiko kneeled down next to Lee, checking his wounds, and couldn't help the guilt rising in her chest. 'He can never be a shinobi again…' tears stung her eyes, but she suppressed them, healing his wounds as best as she could, before letting Gai take him to the infirmary.

'Poor Lee…' she turned around to see Chouji and the other Sound Nin, Dosu, come down to fight. Chouji tried to run him over, but he made a crater in the wall, getting stuck, and Dosu immediately defeated him. Michiko sighed as the Third Hokage told them about the finals, and then they were dismissed. She decided to walk around, when Kakashi said, "I'm going to check on Sasuke…do you want to come along?" she nodded, and followed him to the hospital room. She saw the bodies of ANBU on the floor, and the silver-haired Genin from before standing over Sasuke. "Get away from him." She said in a menacingly calm voice, pulling out her swords slowly. "Michiko Hatake and Kakashi Hatake…the whole families here…"

Her glare became deadly as she said, "If you know what's good for you, you'd step away from Sasuke NOW…" He smirked, which irked her, and she cut him in half, only to find it had been a Shadow Clone. A body of an ANBU jumped out the window, and showed his face behind the mask, showing his smug face. Michiko punched the wall in frustration, making a large crater. "DAMN IT!!" Kakashi put a calming hand on her shoulder, saying, "Calm down…we'll get him…" "I know…" she said, anger evident in her tone, before she checked on Sasuke. "He'll be fine…" "That's what I told you…" "But I wanted to be sure…" Kakashi led her out, and she went to the training field.

She summoned her younger dogs and one older dog, Shiraishi, who had grown into a powerful canine. The puppies were playing amongst themselves, and Michiko started training them. When they had trained for a couple hours, she wondered who else she could summon, since these were all of her dogs. She did the familiar hand signs, biting her thumb until it bled, and said, slamming it onto the ground, "Summoning jutsu!!" A small tiger cub appeared, her cat green eyes familiar. Michiko picked her up, asking, "What's your name, little one?" It said, in a small voice, "Michiyo…" "Michiyo…I'll call you Michi then…" Michiko smiled. "That's what my dad calls me…" Michiyo nodded, and she put the cub down. As it ran around, stumbling every now and then, when it came upon a snake, which hissed at her.

Before Michiko could go to help her out, she grew into a huge tigress, at least Michiko's height at the shoulder, with large fangs like a saber-toothed tiger that reached her chest, and roared at the snake, which fled. Michiko had a confused look on her face before she thought, 'This could be an interesting little trick…'


	29. Chapter 29

As the day for the finals neared, Michiko was training harder and harder. Chiaki warned her of a danger in the future, and Michiko need to be prepared. Soon, she was beyond the need for the blades she'd always carried around, and ended up hanging them on her wall as decoration. When she heard Naruto was in the hospital, she decided it couldn't hurt to go see him, and headed out wearing a white tank top with a black cherry blossom on the chest and black short shorts, her black ninja sandals with the white stripe, and her snow white headband tied around her neck. She had redone her Jounin vest, making it white with black lining and black pockets, and checked something in her pocket before checking the clock. She headed out, leaving a note for Kakashi, and started searching the seemingly abandoned hospital. She felt a few chakras, and opened the door silently to see Naruto and Shikamaru against Gaara, who was about to attack Lee.

"Gaara-kun!" she snapped, and everyone's heads snapped towards her. "Michiko-chan!" Naruto said happily, but she could hear the slight stutter in his voice. Shikamaru seemed confused, asking, "Have you met him before? You called him 'Gaara-kun' instead of just 'Gaara'…" "I do know him…" Michiko answered, but she never let Gaara out of her sight, even if Shikamaru had him in his Shadow Possession jutsu, and said, "Gaara-kun…are you trying to kill Lee?" She thought she saw guilt in his eyes for a moment, but it disappeared, and he nodded. She sighed, saying, "You can't do that…I won't let you do that, actually…" She flexed her fingers, pumping chakra to her fist at such a rate that Gaara immediately noticed. He seemed to back off, and she sighed, saying, "You've put him through enough…don't you need to train for the finals tomorrow anyway?"

She thought she saw guilt cross his face again when she said 'finals tomorrow', and she gave him a slightly confused look before he brushed past her, and she thought him say, "Gomen…" 'What's going on? What's gonna happen tomorrow?' Naruto dragged her out of her thoughts, saying, "It's a good thing you showed up when you did, or he would have killed us!" "No…he wouldn't have…"

Naruto gave her a confused look before she shook her head clear, saying, "How are you feeling, Naru-kun? Why'd you get in the hospital?" "I learned how to summon!! I can bring out Gamabunta!!" Michiko's eyes widened, and she stared at Naruto a moment, thinking, 'He's gotten much stronger…but not strong enough to bring out a boss! Not yet, anyway…' 'It's because he's the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, so he used the demons chakra to do it.' 'Wait…NARUTO is a Jinchuuriki too?' she remembered how the adults seemed to hate him, and the older kids would pick on him, calling him 'monster' and 'demon'… 'He probably didn't even know he was a Jinchuuriki…' Michiko thought sympathetically before smiling at her friend, saying, "That's great, Naru-kun! You'll do well tomorrow, then!" Naruto nodded, and Michiko sighed, saying, "I need to talk with the Hokage…Shika-kun…" Shikamaru turned to her, listening. "Actually try to win…" her smile was bright as she left. She was at the Hokage's office a few minutes later, and knocked. "Come in!" she opened the door, and smiled at the working Hokage. "Hokage-sama…I feel that we have a situation…"

He was instantly interested, and she sighed. "We may be attacked…or something of that nature…tomorrow during the finals for the Chuunin exams…" "That's interesting…" he smiled. "Thank you, Michiko…" she nodded, and was about to leave when his voice stopped her. "I have some important news for you, as well…" she turned, looking expectant, and his smile widened as he said, "I've talked with the other proctors, and they say you have what it takes to be in ANBU…" her eyes widened as a smile came to her lips. "As a captain…" her face showed pure surprise, and she stuttered out, "A-An ANBU c-captain?" he nodded, and the next moment, she was hugging him over the desk, saying, "Arigato, Hokage-sama!! Arigato!!"

She then sped off to tell Kakashi. She saw him in the bookstore, about to grab another Icha Icha book, but she slapped his hand away from it, and though he gave her an injured look, she said, excitedly, "Hokage-sama says I'll be an ANBU captain!!!"

Kakashi's look of surprise quickly melted into happiness, and he patted her on the head, saying, "You're doing good, Michi…you may even become Hokage soon, too…" "No I won't…" Kakashi gave her a confused look until she smiled up at him. "That's Naruto's dream…"


	30. Chapter 30

The next day, Kimiko was ready to go to the Chuunin exams, but she couldn't find Kakashi anywhere. 'I guess he's still training Sasuke…' she checked a pocket of her Jounin vest, sighing with relief before heading out. She was already in the arena when Naruto was chased in by a herd of bull. "Naruto…how in the WORLD do you manage to get chased by a herd of bull into the arena…" she had an anime sweat drop, but she smacked her forehead, sighing, before she lifted Naruto off the ground. "Are you okay? Or did you ask Konohamaru to show you a short cut?" "The last one…" "Here's some advice…don't follow Konohamaru's shortcuts…" Naruto nodded, when the proctor said, you all go onto the viewing platform except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga." Michiko stepped back from the two, and looked into the stands, finding Sakura, Ino, and Chouji sitting together, with Kiba and Hinata further off. 'The only one NOT here is Sasuke…if he's disqualified, it'll be on dad's head…'

As the fight between Neji and Naruto raged almost unceasingly, Michiko tried to look away, avert her eyes to something else, when Naruto's impressive victory brought a smile to her face. She checked Neji before he was taken by the Medics, and a happy Naruto glomped her, knocking her over. "I know it's great you won, Naru-kun, but maybe you shouldn't act like this in an arena full of people…" Naruto immediately jumped off her, blushing and smiling sheepishly. Michiko gave him a confused look, wondering why he was blushing, when it was Shikamaru and Temari's turn. She was impressed at how Shikamaru handled the situation, but a vein pulsed in her forehead when he forfeited.

Temari went back to the viewing platform, and both Naruto walked up to Shikamaru, hitting him upside the head, though, thanks to Michiko's immense strength, he fell forward onto his face. "What's wrong with you?! Lazy baka!!" Michiko berated, lifting Shikamaru up by the scruff of his shirt. "Yeah!! What were you thinking?!" Naruto questioned angrily. When Michiko realized that Sasuke hadn't arrived and that he was going to be disqualified if he didn't make it in time, dropped Shikamaru, who landed on his face. "Where's my dad?" "Why?" Naruto questioned. "So I can beat him up for making Sasuke late and worrying me to death!!" She stomped the ground, creating a huge crater. "How much time does Sasuke Uchiha have left?" she questioned the other proctor. "Ten minutes…"

Michiko snarled, and the proctor was careful to stay a safe distance. When Sasuke almost ran out of time, him and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves and wind. Naruto was happy, Michiko wasn't amused, though… "Are you TRYING to scare me?!" she hit her father upside the head, seemingly immune to the hurt puppy-dog look he gave her. "What were you THINKING when you decided to come late?!" Kakashi was well aware that Michiko's development was abnormally rapid, and that she might very well be strong enough to defeat him…or an S-ranked criminal… "I lost track of time…and I saw a little old la-." "I don't want to hear your excuses, dad!! And you ALWAYS lose track of time!!" She breathed deeply a moment, trying to calm herself, before saying, "You can go up to the viewing platform. Sasuke's match is next anyway…" Kakashi nodded, poofing to the audience, and she mumbled something irritably before Gaara came down. 'I guess Naruto and Shikamaru went up already…' she was nervous about this fight, though, and took up Hinata's nervous habit of poking her index fingers together.

She was surprised when Gaara made a ball of sand, and Sasuke used Chidori. 'Dad taught him, too…but dad decided to wait till I was going to Jounin to teach me, while Sasuke is going to Chuunin…he's playing favorites again…' But Gaara's bloodcurdling scream made her heart clench in pain and she couldn't help but want to run in and stop this match now. When a strange sand arm pushed Sasuke away, and the sand fell, revealing a bleeding Gaara, Michiko couldn't help the pain in her heart from nearly taking over. An explosion shook her to the core, and she looked at where the Hokage had been sitting. "Hokage-sama!!" she saw Temari and Kankurou jump down to Gaara and leave with him, but not before casting her guilty looks. "Wait!! Tema-chan!! Kan-kun!!"

Without waiting for orders, she said, to the proctor, "You hold off the Sand Jounin, Sasuke!!" she turned to her friend. "You're coming with me!" She started running after the Sand Siblings, Sasuke pretty close behind. "Keep up, Sasuke. And don't use your chakra to fight Temari or Kankurou. Save it for Gaara." "You seem to know a lot about them." "When I went to Suna that one time with my Genin squad…they were the friends I made over there…I trained with them, so I learned their tactics and strength." She was silent after that, catching up with them when Temari stopped. 'She's trying to get time for Gaara to recover…' "Sasuke, you fight Temari! I'll keep going!"

Temari tried to stop her, but Michiko was too fast for her. She was soon on Kankurou and Gaara's trail, and caught up with them fairly quickly. "Kan-kun!! Gaara-kun!!" Kankurou faltered slightly, stopping on a branch, and Michiko said, trying to keep her voice cold, "I can't let you destroy Konoha!! It's my home!!" "And we're doing this to protect OUR home!!" She pumped chakra to her fist. "Don't make me fight you…" Apparently, Sasuke and Temari's fight was over, and they both appeared. Kankurou stayed behind this time, but before Michiko could move, Shino appeared. "Shino-kun…" "I'll fight him…you two go after Gaara…" Michiko hesitantly nodded, saying, "Be careful…" before following after Gaara, Sasuke trying to keep up with her speed.

'I won't let them make Gaara destroy Konoha!' her eyes turned hard. 'I have too much to protect…Hokage-sama, Naru-kun, Saku-chan, Ino-chan, Hina-chan, Shika-kun, Chouji-kun, Shino-kun, Ten-chan, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, Sasu-kun…dad…' She caught up to them, and threw a kunai, stopping Temari. "Stop running! I don't want to hurt you!!" "Michiko!! Stay back!!" Michiko gave Temari a confused look, wondering what she meant, when Gaara's evil side started taking over. "The monster…the monster in you…she's awake…" Michiko froze, and Sasuke looked at her, confused. 'The monster in her? Does he mean the Bijuu?' "Gaara-kun, don't let him take over…I know you don't want to do this…"

Temari was pushed aside as Gaara started his transformation, and Michiko tensed. "Gaara-kun…" she said in a warning tone, readying herself to move or perform hand signs, when a sand arm tried to strike her. She pumped chakra into her fist before punching it, shattering it like glass. A sand arm went after Sasuke, who used Chidori. 'He can't use Chidori anymore or he'll activate the cursed seal!' She saw him try again, but he fell down in pain, the cursed seal starting to spread across his skin. 'Damn it, Sasuke!!' she defended him as well as she could, but sand is hard to keep away. When Naruto and Sakura arrived, Michiko smiled, relieved, before an arm made of sand grabbed her, holding her in the air, squeezing the air from her body.

She gasped in pain, but refused to give up. She said, her voice strained, "Gaara-kun…I know you don't want to do this…please…don't let the Bijuu control you…" the sand arm tightened around her. "Gaara-kun!" "Stop encouraging him!" she could hear Shukaku's voice layered over Gaara's own, and smirked. "You're more scared of my words than my power…" her eyes swirled to emerald green, pupils narrowed to slits. "Too bad it's my power you should be worrying about…" Her chakra came out in a small, intense burst, and the sand arm was destroyed. She landed on a branch in an animalistic pose, the lightning-blue markings on her face becoming visible as her fangs and claws grew in.

"Prepare to see Chiaki's power…Shukaku…" She was in front of him in a moment, finishing a sequence of hand signs. "Lightning Release: Lightning Swords jutsu!!" "Sand Shuriken!!" She gave no notice to the weapons striking her, and slashed at him with the blades of electricity she was wielding. He flew back, and smirked. "I knew she was in you…I've been waiting for her…" she hissed, claws outstretched as she gripped the swords tighter. "I take it she still resents me…even after her love was sealed into a Jinchuuriki as well…" Michiko felt Chiaki's words force their way out of her mouth in an angry hiss. "Don't you dare insult the Kyuubi!!" She saw Gaara jump at Sasuke, arm raised, and her own nature asserted itself. 'Sasu-kun!!' when Sakura tried to defend Sasuke, Michiko moved, desperate to save them, when Sakura was slammed into a tree by his hand, and held there. "Saku-chan!!" she punched Gaara in the face, but Naruto was just as surprised. Michiko jumped up to Sakura, trying to rip the sand off, but it refused to budge. 'Damn it!!' her claws dug into sand as she bit her lower lip, drawing blood.

"Saku-chan, everything will be fine! I promise!" Sakura, nearly unconscious, nodded slowly before her eyes closed. "Saku-chan!!" She glared at Gaara, her eyes shining like green stars, and jumped at him in a moment, ready to defeat him, when her gripped her in a tight sand arm, and said, "You can't escape…" Michiko's temper flared as she hissed, "Let me go, Gaara!! I won't let you hurt my friends!!" "That's what makes you weak…fighting for others…fight only for yourself…that's what makes you truly strong…" Michiko tried to calm herself, saying, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who betray their teammates…their friends…are worse than trash!!" she struggled violently, when the lightning-blue markings on her face began to glow. 'Chiaki…help me…protect them…' 'Of course…' A large, intense burst of chakra escaped her body, flinging Gaara away. But she cried out in sudden pain, and fell onto a tree branch, her bangs covering her eyes as she lay motionless for a moment.

She slowly got onto her hands and knees, breathing deeply, before smiling softly at Naruto, saying, "I can't keep fighting, Naru-kun…please…protect them…" she nearly fell off the branch as she fell unconscious, and Naruto's anger asserted itself. When Michiko DID wake up, she wondered where Naruto was. She panicked slightly before setting out to find him, and jumps to his side, wondering why he's on the ground. She notices Gaara not too far off, and is about to go check on him when Temari and Kankurou arrive.

'Tema-chan…Kan-kun…why?' she sighed when they left, and she lifted Naruto onto her back before searching for Sasuke and Sakura. She smiled softly at them before saying, "We need to head back…" Sasuke nodded, carrying Sakura on the way back. Once there, Michiko started looking around for her father, when she saw him in the arena, on a roof. "Hey! Dad! What's up?" he was surprised to see her, and seemed to be hiding something from her view. "Dad…what's wrong?" She looked around him, but what she saw seemed to rip her heart out of her chest and throw it, still beating, onto the tiles. "Hokage-sama…" tears filled her eyes, and Kakashi felt his own heart ache at the look of utter sadness on his daughter's face. "No…no…no, he can't be dead!" She tried to get closer, but Kakashi held her back. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she soon stopped struggling, crying into his vest.

The other Jounin she'd known for so long look at the scene with sad eyes. They'd never seen her cry. She was always smiling, happy, and if not that, she was angry. But they'd never seen her cry…never…and they never knew of what she'd been through, or of the beast now raging in her angrily…and they wouldn't know about it for a long time…


	31. Chapter 31

At the funeral, everyone noticed how depressed and quiet Michiko had become. She didn't cry, but anybody could see the unshed tears in her eyes. She stood away from the group of people, the white rose in her hands, and she refused to smile or talk, even to chastise Naruto for acting like baka or Shikamaru for being so lazy, or even to tell Sasuke to stop picking on Naruto and calling him 'dobe'. Kakashi knew why, but he didn't say anything about it. 'They'll find out eventually…' After putting a rose on the monument, she felt like her heart was cracking in two as she walked back to Kakashi, hugging him tight as she buried her face in his stomach. Kakashi patted her head, asking, "What's got you do down?" he knew all her friends were nearby, and that they were listening intently for whatever Michiko was going to say. "…It's the anniversary…" with that, she released him, saying, "I'm going to pay her a visit…" before disappearing, the rain still hitting her hard. Most of them were confused, except for Squad 7. They chose to explain what they thought was going on, and all of the guilty-feeling friends went after her…to the monument stone…

They found her sitting there, not moving, even though she was thoroughly soaked, when she turned her head to see them. They saw her tears, even through the rain, and guilt hit their hearts like an iron fist. "Oh…hey, guys…" she wiped away her tears and the rainwater. "What's up?" In a moment, Hinata and Ino were hugging her, guilty looks on their faces. "We never thought you'd suffered so much…" Hinata continued Ino's sentence quietly. "We always thought that nothing like this had ever happened to you…we never would've imagined…" Even Neji hugged her, and she was confused. "We have a huge debt to repay to you, Michiko-chan. You always protected us, trained us, lectured us…you were like our mother…but it's our turn to help you through this…" Michiko couldn't help the happy tears that started falling down her cheeks, and she smiled a real smile, full of joy and innocence, and said, "That's all I've ever wanted…" the rain stopped, and the clouds parted, rays of sunlight catching in her damp silver hair, making a halo of bright light. "Thank you guys…so much…"


	32. Chapter 32

A week after the funeral, Michiko started coming back to normal, and was helping rebuild the wall. When Naruto tried to glomp her, she dodged, and his face smashed into the floor. "What is it, Naru-kun?" "Ero-sennin heard you were an ANBU captain, and that you trained with an old friend of his, so he was wondering if you wanted to come look for her?" "You mean look for Tsunade-sama, right?" he nodded, and she smiled, saying, "Of course! Just let me pack and tell my dad!" Naruto nodded, running off, and she ran to her own house, packing her stuff before changing into a black tank top and dark jean shorts with a white belt. She put on black and white lined shin and forearm guards before putting on her weapons pouch and shuriken holster. She pulled on her Jounin vest, making sure she had everything she'd need, and ran to the living room, where Kakashi was reading his porn book, saying, "I'm leaving with Naru-kun and Jiraiya-sama to find Tsunade-sama!! I'll see you in a few weeks!!" he nodded, and she smiled before running out.

She was abnormally happy today for one reason…it was her thirteenth birthday. She met up with the two idiots at the gate, and bowed politely to Jiraiya, saying, "Ohayo, Jiraiya-sama." "You're an ANBU captain?" she nodded, asking, "Is that hard to believe?" before Jiraiya could endanger his life, Naruto whispered something to him, and he nodded. "Anyway, let's head out!" As they walked, Jiraiya noticed the similarities she had with her father. The bright silver hair, the dark eyes, the lazy, composed posture, and the wide smile. She ignored stupidity, but never spoke coldly to anyone. On the contrary, she usually had a warm tone to her voice. Once they reached a hotel and he got a room, she just took the keys, when both boys saw a beautiful young woman. He thought he saw jealousy in her eyes when Naruto started drooling, so he ran off with the woman, and Michiko dragged Naruto to the room. "Naru-kun, I'm going to check something downstairs, so don't leave the room." He nodded, and she left.

She went to the front desk, asking for something she'd left with them, but found that the bowl of Ramen she'd been saving was eaten…by Naruto… "NARUTO!!!!!!" She stomped upstairs, and felt Naruto's chakra out in the hall. "NARUTO!!! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY RAMEN!?! AND ON MY BIRTHDAY, NO LESS!!!!" She heard the terror in Naruto's voice as he hesitantly replied. "Oh…I didn't know…" he chuckled slightly, and she could almost see the sheepish grin on his face. "WELL I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO FORGET MY BIRTHDAY!!!" when she finally turned the corner, anger evident in her dark eyes, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with surprise. She quickly composed herself, saying, "It's been a while…Itachi-sensei…" he nodded slightly, face emotionless. "It has been a while…you've grown…" Michiko gave Naruto a stern glance, saying, "Get over here, Naruto…" 'I don't want you to get hurt…' She had her ANBU mask on her belt, and it hit the side of her hip with a silent 'clink' as she moved into a fighting position once Naruto was beside her. She hadn't noticed Itachi's partner, but when she did, she recognized him in an instant, and her rage and vengeance filled her blood. 'It's HIM…the asshole that killed her!!' 'Let me kill him for you…' 'No…I'll do it myself…' she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

'It would be stupid to give in to revenge…I have to protect Naruto…even though he DID eat my Ramen…my BIRTHDAY Ramen…' Chiaki sighed in her head, saying, 'Did he even know?' 'I'm not sure…but some birthday, huh? Now I have to fight two S-ranked criminals all by myself! Oh JOY!' She pulled out two kunai, watching both Akatsuki members with wary eyes, careful to see every move they made. "Do you really think you can beat us, little girl?" "LITTLE?!" Naruto backed away from her as her eye twitched dangerously and a vein pulsed in her forehead. Her deadly glare landed on Kisame, and she flexed her fingers slowly. "Michi-chan…calm down…" Naruto's futile attempts at calming her were failing miserably. She stomped the ground, making a large crater, which seemed to surprise all three men, and said, a dangerous tone in her voice, "Take that back…or else…" "And if I don't?"

In a moment, she punched him in the face, and he flew down the hall. "If you don't, you'll get worse than that!!" she snarled, anger evident in her tone and eyes. Naruto was a poor, scared little chibi, trying not to do anything that might set his friend off. But he seemed to notice something about her that he hadn't noticed before. Maybe it was how her silky silver hair seemed to shine in the light, or how gracefully she seemed to dodge Kisame's blade, or maybe it was how her eyes seemed serious, but had an undertone of playful childishness. He blushed at the thought, trying not to think about it, when Kisame moved to attack him.

Suddenly, he was pushed to the floor, and looked up to see Michiko with a completely bloody left arm, glaring up at a smirking Kisame. "You think I'm beat, don't you? Well, I'll prove you wrong." Her right hand started glowing green, and she healed her arm, vengeance evident in her eyes. Naruto found himself comparing them to dark sapphires as she punched Kisame in the stomach, making him fly back. She turned to Naruto, worry evident in her voice as she asked, "You okay?" he nodded, still mesmerized by what most guys that WEREN'T her best friend would call her beauty. But it had an animalistic, dangerous undertone that kept people she didn't like at bay. She gave him an unsure glance before she turned to Kisame, who was standing up…again…"Why don't you just stay down? Or do I have to break your legs?" Naruto heard the seriousness in her tone, and was confused. She'd never been this cold to anyone, unless, of course, they gave her a REALLY good reason…

"Michi-chan…what did he do?" she sighed, saying, "He's Kisame Hoshigake…Missing Nin from the Mist village…and the one who murdered my mother…" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he thought, 'He killed her mother…when she was only four years old…and right in front of her eyes, too…' "So YOU'RE the little crybaby that was saved by her father…" "I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD!!! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO A HAPPY DANCE, ASSHOLE!?!" The malice in her voice scared Naruto, even though it wasn't directed at him. Green chakra began to swirl around her like a silent tornado, and her eyes flashed light green in her rage. "That's a lot of chakra for someone so small…" her eyes swirled from dark, night-sky blue to light emerald green, and the lightning-blue markings appeared on her skin as her fangs and claws grew in. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Naruto could hear the utter rage and vengeance in her voice, and the animalistic hiss underneath the words.

In a flash of silver, she stabbed her claws into Kisame's stomach, smashing him against a wall so hard that a crater formed. She flexed the claws on her other hand, ready to slash his throat open, like he'd done to her mother, but she caught a kunai aimed at her own neck instead. "This has nothing to do with you…" she hissed, her eyes glowing with vengeance. "Unfortunately, I can't let you kill my partner…" her rage-filled glare turned to the Uchiha, her glare never wavering.

Naruto couldn't help but tremble slightly at the murderous intent filling the air like smoke, trying to choke him. "M-Michi-chan…" she froze. Hearing the terror in Naruto's voice tore at her heart, somehow…calming her… The lightning-blue markings faded from her skin as her eyes swirled back to dark blue, and she pulled her claws out of Kisame's stomach, allowing them to fade as well. 'Now I have blood on my hands again…' she moved away from both of them, shame hidden under the emotionless expression she tried to wear. 'Naru-kun…I didn't mean to…Gomen…' when Kisame stood up, she summoned her chakra into her hands, making small electric kunai, and held them defensively, the blood on her hand mixing with the pure white chakra.

"I may not like killing…but I won't let you take Naruto…" "If you don't like killing, you're in the wrong profession…and you're in ANBU, no less…" She glared, and threw her chakra kunai at the elder Uchiha, who dodged. "Why not turn off your Sharingan and fight fair?!" she said, pouting childishly. "Still as childish as ever…" "Why does everyone say that?" she asked, the pout never leaving her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "My dad says that all the time…" "Really? I never would've though…" she could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice, and her childishness seemed to melt away as anger reared it's head again. "My father's a great shinobi! If he was here right now, you wouldn't be so cocky!" "I'd beg to differ…" she glared at Kisame. "What do you mean by that?" "We had a run in with the Copy Cat Ninja…and let's just say he won't be waking up for quite a while…"

Her eyes widened, and she held back the tears. 'Dad…no…' "What did you do to him?!" she demanded, her glare intensifying. "I didn't do anything…Itachi used the Mangekyou Sharingan on him…" her heart seemed to stop, and a layer of tears went over her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 'Is he okay? Dad…please…PLEASE be alright…' she forced her sadness down to the pit of her stomach, taking a moment of deep breathing before she glared at the two Akatsuki members, saying, "I'll never forgive you."


	33. Chapter 33

Before Michiko could move, Itachi slammed her into the wall, holding her wrists together above her head with one hand. "Get the f#$ off me!!" she hissed, struggling to free herself. He used his body weight to immobilize her, asking, "Why would you want to get away, koneko-chan?" she froze, a wary look in her eyes. "What's that nickname supposed to mean?" she saw the smirk on his face, and felt uneasy. "It's obvious you're a Jinchuuriki…but I just don't know which Bijuu…" Her futile attempts continued, when he took his free hand and caressed her cheek. She stopped her struggles, confused, and he took the opportunity to give her a rough, passionate kiss, with something else her father had always warned her about…something she needed to stay away from…lust…

When he pulled away slightly, he whispered in her ear, sending a shudder down her spine, "You taste sweet, koneko-chan…intoxicating…" she couldn't keep the fear from her eyes, as he pulled away, and suppressed the tears that threatened to fall. 'Dad…where are you…you promised you'd protect me…then where are you?' She recalled the memory of the day her mother died…and her fathers promise:

Flashback:

A young Michiko was crying over her mother's body, her mother's slightly tattered headband in the young girl's hands, when her father walked over to her, sadness evident in his eyes. "Michi…" the word was awkward on his tongue, since he'd never used the nickname, her mother had…he kneeled down, hugging his bloody daughter. "Michi…I promise I'll never let anything happen to you…I'll protect you…even if it means I'll lose my own life…" the young girl hugged her father tighter, saying, "I don't want to lose you…"

"And you won't…" he tried to smile reassuringly, but it wasn't as strong as it usually was. "I'm the Copy Cat Ninja, remember?" the girl smiled softly, hugging her father tighter than before, feeling security in his arms and in his promise, never once believing that he wouldn't be there to protect her…

End Flashback:

'Dad…please…wherever you are…help me…' Itachi moved in again, and Michiko closed her eyes, wishing she was somewhere else, or that her father would come and save her at any moment. "You know he won't come, koneko-chan…he's off in a coma in Konoha…" he killed her hope, but a tiny ember remained, refusing to be extinguished, and her defiant stubbornness became a small fire, like a candle flame, in her dark eyes as she said, "You never know…he's the Copy Cat Ninja, after all…" her defiant stubbornness refused to be destroyed, and it was obvious. She saw his smirk strengthen, and then said, "You always looked cute with that look, koneko-chan…" he was about to kiss her again, their lips almost touching, when the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air. Hope lit her eyes like a sun. 'Dad?' she turned to see a bright white light, and saw Sasuke's face. 'Sasuke?' fear constricted her throat. 'No! He'll be killed!' "Leave her ALONE, Itachi!!"

After a moment, Itachi released her wrists, and she kept her back against the wall, sliding down, slightly shaking. Sasuke ran at his brother, Chidori ready to strike, and Michiko did rapid hand signs, saying, "Lightning Release: Lightning Shield jutsu!" the moment after the shield went up, Chidori struck. When the smoke cleared, the shield disappeared and she saw Itachi, unscathed, holding Sasuke's wrist. "You're a pest…" when she heard the snap as Sasuke's wrist broke, she felt something strike her heart like a kunai. 'Sasuke-kun…' before she could move to help her friend, she was lifted up onto her feet by the her arm, and tried to glare at the taller, older Uchiha, but her glare wavered slightly as she was pushed back against the wall by her shoulders. She heard Naruto's cry of surprise, and her head snapped in his direction. Kisame had stabbed the ceiling, and it was caving in on Naruto. "NARUTO!!!"

She didn't know how, but she got away from the Uchiha and hugged Naruto, her chakra making a shield around her as the rocks came down. When she opened her eyes, she was in a little air bubble in the rubble, her electric chakra keeping the rocks from caving in. She looked down at Naruto, worried, when she noticed he was unconscious. She did some hand signs, holding her right hand away from both of them as Chidori formed. She rammed it through the debris above her, making a hole, and pulled both of them through it, landing on her butt on the floor beside the rubble.

"Owww…" she complained, when she noticed something that made her blush crimson. Naruto, in his unconscious state, had his head on her chest, and she didn't have a chance to move him when Kisame swung at her with his blade. She dodged easily, the unconscious Naruto in her arms, and she hissed slightly, anger in her eyes. Naruto woke up at that time, and she was thankful for that, setting him down. "Try not to get into trouble, ne?" she smiled weakly, uneasily, when Kisame prepared to strike them, but, at the last moment, there was a puff of smoke and frog appeared, protecting them. Michiko looked behind herself to see Jiraiya, a woman over his shoulder, saying a stupid speech. Her eye twitched dangerously, but she suppressed it as she said, "Come over here, Jiraiya…" he moved over to her, leaning down to hear her better, when she started strangling him, a pissed off look on her face.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED US DOESN'T MEAN I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT COMING SOONER!! WHILE YOU WERE OFF IN LA LA LAND, I WAS BEAT UP, MENTALLY SCARRED, AND ALMOST KILLED!!!!"

As this went on, Naruto added in his own yells, until Michiko had emptied out all her anger, and released him. Before Jiraiya could defeat the two Akatsuki, Sasuke stood up valiantly to try and kill Itachi. As he was beaten, Michiko tried to move closer, but Jiraiya held her back. "This is his fight." When Sasuke's screams filled the hallways and shook her heart, she bolted towards him, pushing Itachi away as Sasuke slumped to the ground, unconscious. "SASU-KUN!!! SASU-KUN, WAKE UP!!!" he refused to respond, when she felt Itachi's presence right behind her. She turned to face him as the hallway turned pink and soft. She was in a crouching position, ready to spring, when he gave her a quick, rough kiss, saying, "I'll come back for you, koneko-chan…"

She was frozen as him and Kisame escaped, but snapped out of it as Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and Jiraiya released his jutsu. She healed Sasuke's physical wounds, but couldn't heal his mental ones. Even though Gai came, and tried to cheer her up, she refused to smile, and he left with Sasuke back to Konoha as they continued their search for Tsunade. 'Dad…I hope you're okay…'


	34. Chapter 34

As they walked, Jiraiya could tell something was wrong with Michiko. The playful, warm, childish light in her eyes was faint, and the warm smile that was usually on her lips was replaced by a sad frown, like she was lost in thought. 'What happened when I wasn't there?' Naruto was looking serious as well, casting worried glances at his friend every now and then. Michiko asked Jiraiya, worry and sadness in her voice, "Do you think Sasuke and my dad will be alright?" he nodded, saying, "Once we find Tsunade, I'm sure she'll go to heal them, and they'll be back to normal before you know it!" She tried to smile, but it was weak at best, with only a tiny glimmer of happiness or hope behind it. Naruto tried to smile, too, but it wasn't nearly as care free as usual. "Yeah! And then everything will be the same as before!!" she nodded, wishing she could believe him. 'But it won't be the same…I feel like I've changed…' she looked at the clouds as the wind caressed her face, moving her bangs out of her face.

'Now I can't get his taste out of my mouth…and all I want to do is forget…' she imagined her father's face, and sighed. 'I hope he's okay…him and Sasuke…' she tried to smile, saying, "Some birthday, ne?" Naruto nodded, saying, "But it'll get better! I promise!!" she smiled weakly, nodding, when they reached another village, and Jiraiya took Naruto's money before running off. Michiko sighed, saying, "I'm not going to stay…we need to find Tsunade-sama…" Naruto nodded, saying, "Wait here for a second!" she nodded as he ran off, and had a confused look on her face as she fidgeted with her headband, which was around her neck, as usual. When Naruto ran back, he had something held behind his back.

She quirked a questioning eyebrow, asking, "What's that, Naru-kun?" he held out what looked like a stuffed animal in the shape of a white kitten with angel wings. "I won this for you…it kind of reminded me of you…" she noticed the blush on his cheeks, and blushed as well, taking the toy. "Arigato…Naru-kun…" After a moment of thought, she kissed him on the cheek, saying, "I really appreciate it…" her cheeks burned crimson before she disappeared in a flash of silver, leaving a blushing Naruto behind.

She found Jiraiya, drunk and with a bunch of woman, and hit him, hard, over the head. "I'm going ahead to search for Tsunade-sama…I'll be fine…but train Naruto already, Jiraiya-baka!" he hadn't even noticed she'd been there before she hit him, and he nodded hesitantly. 'She has the stealth of a Kage, at least…and Tsunade's strength…' Michiko sighed, saying, "Take care of Naruto…and don't run off just because a woman winks at you! Because if anything happens to him…" he didn't need her to finish her threat, and nodded. She left in an instant, and summoned Shiraishi before she started searching for the Sannin. When Shiraishi finally found Tsunade, she was walking out of a gambling house. "Tsunade-sama!!" Tsunade turned to her, Shizune behind her, when Michiko hugged the Sannin tight, no longer able to hold in her tears as Shiraishi licked her hand, whimpering softly, before poofing away. "Michiko, what's wrong?" Michiko tried to quiet her sobs, saying, "It's…Hokage-sama…and dad…"

Tsunade led her back to the hotel they were staying at, and Michiko ended up explaining everything that happened…every last detail… "So you're telling me that after going to Konoha, defeating your father with the Mangekyo Sharingan, that him and his partner went after Naruto and you tried to fight them off. Also, that his partner murdered your mother, and, after you unleashed your Bijuu's chakra, that he…kissed you?" she nodded, her eyes shielded by her bangs as she looked at the ground. 'I want to forget…why can't I?' Tsunade sighed, saying, "I know you want me to go to Konoha with you now, but you also know that I'm here to gamble…and that I haven't healed anyone in years…" Michiko nodded slowly, saying, "There was just no where else to turn…" Tsunade couldn't help the sympathy and pity that built in her chest. 'Her mother is gone, her father is in a coma, and she's just been through a traumatizing experience…I should at least heal them…' "But…I'll see what I can do for them…"

She saw hope enter the young girl's eyes, and felt bad for the girl. 'She's a good person, selfless and strong, then why is all of this happening to her? Is kami trying to test her?'

Michiko tried to smile, saying, "But while you gamble, can I learn some new Medical jutsu?" Tsunade nodded, patting the smaller girl on the head. 'At least I can prepare her for the future…'


	35. Chapter 35

After a hard week of training, Michiko could see her skill growing the dark blue diamond on her forehead didn't annoy her in the least as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her long hair before putting it into a low ponytail. She sighed, and thought she saw a flash of black outside the window. She tensed, her chakra rushing through her body with adrenaline, and looked out the window, her eyes narrowed, but with fear lurking under the surface. She saw a black bird, and sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. 'I'm getting paranoid…' she thought, and pulled on her Jounin vest, her back to the window, and she had no idea her paranoia was justified. She sighed, and walked outside, stretching her arms, when a kunai flew through the air, cutting her cheek. She froze, putting a hand to the stinging cut, and scanned the trees. She took out a kunai, but she still felt slightly weak from her late training the night before. "Whoever's there, show yourselves!" she held the kunai in a defensive position, looking around, when she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around, ready to use the kunai in her tight grip, when a hand grabbed her wrist, shoving her against a tree before she could register what was going on. "Damn it…" she muttered as she was forced to drop the kunai, and looked up to glare at whoever was holding her against the tree, when her heart stopped. 'I-Itachi…' fear drowned the defiant anger in her eyes like an ocean extinguishing a volcano, and she tried to move away. "Miss me, koneko-chan?" "No…" she said, trying to act defiant, but her voice shook. "You can't be defiant all the time…" she turned to him to see him getting closer, and whispered in her ear, making her stiffen. "You're coming with me this time, koneko-chan…" "No!" she tried to get away, but she was easily immobilized, and her struggles were soon stopped. "You know it's futile…why do you keep resisting?" "Because I never go down without a fight…it's my Nindo…" the fire returned to her eyes. "And I'm not leaving my dad. This time, he needs me, and I plan on helping him." She glared up at him, a new defiance in her eyes.

She saw his smirk, and shuddered slightly. "What makes you think I'll let you get away this time?" fear seemed to crush her heart, and her glare wavered. "You look cuter when you're scared, koneko-chan…" she felt him lightly bite her neck, leaving red marks. She tried to move away, but he held her fast, going lower down her neck and onto her shoulder. 'Why'd I have to wear a tube top today?' she cursed herself, the marks standing out against her skin.

"Now everyone will know you're mine, koneko-chan…" she shivered, saying, "I can just heal them…they won't even leave a mark…" "That's not all I gave you…I marked you with my chakra…now I can find you, no matter where you are…" she shuddered, wishing she could repel his chakra from her system, when he chained her wrists together with chakra. "It's time to go, koneko-chan…" fear, almost terror, filled her eyes, and she fought against it. "Michiko!! Michiko, where are you?! We need to go!!" "Tsunade-sama!" Itachi paused, and after a moment, he gave her a rough kiss, though she tried to push him off, and said, "I'll be back for you another time, koneko-chan…" he disappeared, and so did the chakra bonds on her wrists. She leaned against the tree, and slid down until she was sitting, the red marks on her neck and shoulder starting to burn.

Tsunade and Shizune appeared, and they were both at her side in a moment, worry evident on their faces. "Michiko, what happened?" "I-Itachi…he marked me…" Tsunade noticed the red teeth marks, saying, "You can heal them easily…" "He marked me with his chakra…" Tsunade could see the fear in the girl's eyes, and sighed, healing the marks easily. "It'll be okay now…just stay close to me from now on…" Michiko nodded, not wanting to argue, and followed them to a historic castle. She was always looking around, worried, when the castle was destroyed by a giant snake. Michiko hid behind Tsunade in a moment as the snake disappeared, leaving only Kabuto and Orochimaru. "Well, if it isn't the little Lightning Cat Ninja, the Jinchuuriki." She glared weakly at him, not having the will to be more defiant.

Orochimaru basically gave Tsunade a deal: heal his arms and she'll get her little brother and lover back. But he'd destroy Konoha… "No! I won't let you!!" her defiance was back, and she was determined to protect her home. "I see you've been training her…let me guess, you taught her Medical jutsu." Tsunade nodded slightly, still lost in thought. "If you refuse, then I suppose we could just take the girl…" Michiko hissed, still behind Tsunade, and both of them left. 'Great…now what'll happen?'


	36. Chapter 36

That night, Tsunade decided to go to a bar and drink…and sake plus Tsunade equals BAD…Michiko tried to stop her, and Shizune tried too, but Tsunade was being stubborn. Michiko eventually gave up, not wanting to instigate her sensei's wrath, when she looked at the door. "Naru-kun? Naru-kun!" Naruto and Jiraiya joined them, and Michiko was glad they'd finally made it. She was sitting in between Naruto and Jiraiya, and she felt…safer that way. She was unconsciously leaning towards Naruto, who noticed and blushed slightly. Michiko noticed, too, and blushed scarlet. Jiraiya, who had…PERSUADED Naruto to tell him about what happened with the Akatsuki and when he left them alone a week ago, understood what was going on. 'They've been friends so long that they don't know if they should go further…or they're scared of losing their friendship…' he decided to try and push Michiko a little, thinking that it might help the relationship to form. "So, Michiko-chan, why are you so red?" her blush deepened, and she looked away from him, probably trying to ignore him.

'She IS kinda cute…' He decided to leave it be, before she hit him, and turned to Tsunade. He offered her the position of Hokage, which surprised everyone else there, and happiness filled Michiko's eyes. "The position's an honor, Tsunade-shisou (?)…" "For a fool, maybe…who wants to waste their lives protecting a village, against all those odds…?" Michiko's eyes widened, and she tried to hold back the sharp remark wedged in her throat, but failed. "To be Hokage is a great honor, and all of the past Hokage's were honorable!! I can't believe you'd EVER say that!!!" when she said that, her glare didn't waver, even when Tsunade glared at her.

"Sit down, Michiko, and stop being so foolish." "I'm NOT being foolish! How can you insult the Hokage's?! The Third risked his life to save all of us! It should be an honor to be chosen for the position!!" her anger was evident, and so was her trademark stubborn defiance. Jiraiya could see why Michiko was so touchy about the matter. 'She loved the Third like a grandfather…that's what Kakashi said…and that, since its Naruto's dream, that she refuses to let people insult the position.'

Naruto backed her up, saying, "Whoever insults the Hokage's will have to go through me!!" Tsunade took that challenge, and Michiko looked at Naruto with a worried expression as he got up, walking outside with the slug Sannin. The others followed, and Michiko was surprised when Naruto tried to use Rasengan, but the attack never reached Tsunade. As Naruto crawled out of the hole, Tsunade made a wager with him. If he could perfect the Rasengan in a week, she'd give him her grandfather's necklace and she'd become Hokage, and if he lost, they'd leave her alone and find someone else to become Hokage. "We're going now, Shizune, Michiko!" Michiko hesitated a moment before turning to Naruto-kun. "I'll see you in a week, Naru-kun…I'll miss you…"

She whispered the last part before following after Tsunade quietly. The rest of the week went by with only training, which was supervised by either Shizune or Tsunade, who didn't want the same thing to repeat itself. Michiko had grown stronger with her Medical jutsu, her long, harsh hours of training paying off. 'If she weren't a prodigy, she'd probably have never gotten this far…' It was the day that Naruto's time was up, and Michiko was sleeping in, not noticing Tsunade leave. She only woke up later on, when Naruto, Shizune, and Jiraiya came in, shaking her awake and saying Tsunade had left. 'Oh no! PLEASE tell me she's not going to help him! Please…'


	37. Chapter 37

When they finally found Tsunade she was fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto in a large field next to the historic castle they'd seen when they'd last met Orochimaru. Michiko ran at Kabuto, and punched him, hard, in the face. He flew away, and her serious side took over. "Stay away from Tsunade-shisou (?)…" Kabuto tried to fight her, but her speed and strength weren't to be trifled with. She drop kicked him into the ground, saying, her foot against his throat, "Never mess with an ANBU captain…or you might get hurt…" "Really? I thought you were a Jounin." "I got a promotion…because I'm awesome…" a hint of childish playfulness flashed in her eyes. When a sword flashed behind her, she jumped over Orochimaru's blade, landing on the blade before kicking him in the face. She back flipped away, landed swiftly on her feet. She took out a kunai, holding it defensively, as Orochimaru's neck gave a sickening crack that made her tense. "I heard you had a little run in with Itachi a week ago…" "And?"

Her voice was angry, but it shook ever so slightly. "I actually ran into him around that time…he…warned me not to fight you…" "And why's that?" the kunai she was holding began to glow with chakra. "He knew I'd kill you…and he wants his little 'koneko-chan' all to himself…" her eye twitched dangerously, and she jumped at him, stabbing him in the stomach with the super-charged kunai, and kicking him in the chest. "I don't need his protection!" She saw Tsunade freeze, covered in blood, and worry gripped Michiko's heart. Kabuto went after Naruto, but Michiko punched Kabuto away. "Why don't you think I can handle this?" Naruto questioned, irritated. "I need to protect you, okay?" "Why? Because I'm weak? Or is it because-?!" "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!" Naruto was surprised, and his face was blank as Michiko blushed crimson, saying, "I know we've been best friends for so long…but…I can't help it…I'll understand if you don't feel the same…" her bangs covered her eyes, but the shadows could hardly hide the vulnerability in her eyes.

Naruto walked up to her, a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. He hesitated before he did something that took her breath away. He kissed her. But it was soft and innocent…sweet…and she couldn't help but return it. She noticed that lust and love have different tastes. Lust tasted bitter and harsh on the mouth, while love tasted sweet and pure. Innocence tastes sweet as well, which seems to draw people to it. When they separated for air, she had her forehead on his, feeling his hand in her hair, and said, "I'll protect you with my life…I promise…" She held his hand tight as she turned to see Orochimaru fighting Jiraiya and Kabuto charging at her. She took out a kunai, parrying his kunai before kicking him away. "Naru-kun…stay back…" she released his hand, charging at Kabuto, fist raised. He dodged…barely…and the ground shattered. He went after Naruto, who seemed to gain some courage and use a perfected Rasengan on the Sound Nin.

Kabuto flew away, and Naruto seemed proud, when he fell backwards, unconscious…or worse…Michiko raced to his side, worry evident in her eyes as she listed to his heart. 'Kabuto attacked his heart! Naru-kun, don't die on me!' she opened his jacket and shirt, healing him as best she could, and Tsunade even came to help, when Naruto stopped breathing…Tears scalded her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. "Naru-kun!! Naru-kun, wake up!! Please!! I can't lose you, too!!!" her tears fell on the black swirl that had appeared over his stomach, and she closed her eyes, the tears almost too much, when she felt a hand caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears.

She opened her eyes, seeing a weak Naruto smile weakly back at her. "I'd never leave you like that…Michi-chan…" she nodded, tears still in her eyes, as he went to sleep from exhaustion. Tsunade had given him her necklace, when her head snapped up. Michiko understood, and whipped around, seeing Orochimaru coming at Naruto with his blade drawn. "NO!" "Michiko, don't!!" Blood spattered on the ground, staining her skin and clothes, as Michiko stood there, the sword through her chest.

He withdrew the blade slowly, saying, "You're a fool…wasting your life to protect his…" "…That doesn't make me a fool…it makes me a human being…" her glare was deadly, making her eyes burn like blue fire. "Which YOU aren't…" he scoffed, saying, "You'll die, and he'll follow after you…" she smirked, saying, "Then it'll shock you when I use this jutsu…" she did a hand sign, saying, "Genesis of Rebirth!" the dark blue diamond on her forehead glowed, changing to light green as the markings spread across her face the same way it does with Tsunade, her wounds healing. "I'll show YOU what Konoha's Lightning Cat Ninja can do!" She punched him as hard as she could in the face, and he flew farther than she expected.

She was about to land another blow when Tsunade stopped her, saying, "I'll take care of him…it's my duty as Hokage, after all…" Michiko smiled as the news, hugging the slug Sannin before taking Naruto to a safe distance. As the fight raged, Michiko couldn't help but feel that she already knew who was going to win. When Orochimaru and Kabuto fled, Michiko smiled, saying, "Well…with this done, we can head back to Konoha!" both Sannin agreed, but they rested before setting off. 'Don't worry dad…Sasuke…we're on our way!'


	38. Chapter 38

Once back in Konoha, Michiko dragged Tsunade to the hospital and watched, worried, as Tsunade walked into Kakashi's hospital room and started healing him. When he sat up, awake, and Tsunade had finished chastising him, Michiko hugged him tight, nearly knocking him down. "Michi? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" her happy relief disappeared, and she made sure the others had left before saying, "It's a long story…" "I have time." She sighed, sitting on the bed and facing him as he sat Indian style, his back resting against the headboard. But the moment she mentioned Itachi and Kisame, he tensed, straightening up. The moment she said the three words 'he kissed me', she could see her father's protective rage taking over. When she reached the part about the day she met Itachi and Orochimaru, Kakashi couldn't help but see the fear flash in her eyes whenever she mentioned the Akatsuki member's name.

When she was done, she fell silent, looking at her father with sad, almost pleading, eyes. He motioned for her to come closer, and lifted her onto his lap. Her legs were pulled up to her chest as she hugged him tight, burying her face in his shirt. She would do this whenever she simply wanted to forget the world. He sighed, hugging her tight, and patting her head, trying to console her. "Michi…you know that if I'd known…I would've gone to help you…" she nodded, face still buried in his chest. "I won't let him come near you again…" she looked up at her father with unsure eyes, showing how she doubted he could really hold to the promise, when he said, "I have something to give you…you're mother wanted to give it to you on your thirteenth birthday, but…"

Michiko nodded, not needing to be reminded, when he reached into his Jounin vest, which was on the chair beside the bed, and pulled out a thin silver chain, with a clear spherical jewel hanging on it. "Whoa…it's beautiful!" her smile was radiant as she took the necklace, the jewel reacting to her chakra, making a small ball of electricity in the center. "It's not meant just to look good, Michi…there are three others just like it, and when it starts glowing, it sends the message to the others…and it gives off your location…it's so I can know where you are when you're in trouble…"

She nodded, putting it on. He took one as well, putting it on before saying, "You can give these two to people you think would really want to protect you…" she nodded, lost in thought for a moment before she smiled, saying, "I know just the people!!" She took the necklaces, kissing her father on the cheek before running down the hall. "Tsunade-shisou (?)!!!" Tsunade stopped, and Michiko stopped in front of her, saying, "I have something for you!" she held out one of the necklaces, which Tsunade took carefully. "When it glows, it sends a signal to three other necklaces that are just like it, and tells them where the signal is coming from…in case you or me need any help…" Michiko smiled softly, and Tsunade nodded, putting on the necklace. "I'll see you later, Tsunade-shisou (?)!! I need to find Naruto!" with that, she was off, finding Sakura and Naruto with a now awake Sasuke. She hugged Sakura in greeting before turning to Sasuke. 'He seems…colder…I feel like something's wrong…' she hugged him, saying, "I'm glad you're alright! I got worried!" she smiled warmly, but when she noticed he didn't even give her a reassuring gesture…for him…

She started wondering what was wrong. "Is something wrong, Sasu-kun?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. "Nothing's wrong, Michiko…" she nodded, not completely convinced, and turned to Naruto. "Can I speak to you out in the hall? In private?" he nodded, and followed her outside. She took out the necklace, saying, "This is for you…Naru-kun…" he took it, looking at it closely before asking, "Why?" "It's supposed to send a signal when you're in danger…and it sends it to three other necklaces…I have one, and so does my dad and Tsunade…anyway, the signal also gives the location of the one that's in danger…and it works like that for all of them…" Naruto nodded, putting it on next to the First Hokage's necklace, and said, "I'll protect you, Michi-chan…I promise…" she smiled, kissing him softly before whispering, "I promise, too…"

After that, he went back in the room and she went to find Tsunade, wanting to help patients with her now advanced Medical jutsu. She spent quite a while healing patients before she was out in the hall again, walking up the stairs to the roof. When she got up there, she saw Sakura standing in between Sasuke and Naruto, one using Chidori and the other using Rasengan. "STOP!!!" Michiko was there in a flash, grabbing both boys by the wrists before throwing them into water tanks. She turned to a now crying Sakura, and tried to soothe her. "It's okay, Saku-chan…it's okay…"

Kakashi came up, and went after Sasuke, who ran off, while Michiko finally calmed down Sakura. She turned to see Naruto walking over, seeming…guilty? "Michi-chan…I didn't mean to…Sasuke started it…he wanted to fight…" Michiko sighed, saying, "As long as you two are okay, it's fine…" she led Sakura back in before turning to Naruto, saying, "Want some Ramen? Or are you too busy…?" "RAMEN!!!" The next thing she knew, Naruto had grabbed her hand and was dragging her through the hospital, out to the street, and to Ichiraku's. Once there, Naruto ordered at least five bowls of Ramen, and Michiko sweat dropped before ordering one bowl.

She sat down next to Naruto, and they started talking, her headband on her head, much like Sakura's, because she wanted to see the necklace around her neck. 'It's like having a piece of my mother close to my heart…' While they were having a good time, she had no idea the suffering that was soon to come…


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, she was sleeping in when a tapping at her bedroom window. She groggily opened her eyes to see Shikamaru and Naruto crouching on her windowsill, and sighed before throwing her covers off and opening the window. "What?" "Sasuke's been kidnapped by the Sound village…we need you…" Michiko's eyes widened, and she grabbed her new ANBU uniform, saying, "Let me get dressed first! TURN AROUND!!!" They both turned around obediently as she quickly changed, putting on her ANBU mask, which now had the Konoha symbol engraved on the forehead. The necklace clinked softly on the armor as she said, "Let's go."

They were grouped up with Neji and Chouji, and they started following after the Sound Nin. Michiko was the leader, being an ANBU captain, but Shikamaru directed the Genin. "I'm going on ahead! You guys be careful!" she ordered, and started speeding up, gone from everyone's sight like a flash of silver. She masked her chakra effectively, silent as a shadow and deadly as a flash of lightning. She noticed how the group of Sound Nin separated, and worry gripped her heart. 'The other's are fighting…' she gripped her necklace. 'Please be okay, guys…please…' She was surprised when Lee joined up with them, and followed Sasuke and Naruto to the Valley Of The End. As the vicious fight escalated, Michiko felt this was too much. "STOP!!!" She plunged her Chidori between them, glaring at them both.

"Stop fighting!! You're BOTH being unreasonable!!" Her chakra seemed to be growing, but she didn't seem to notice. "Sasuke, stop being stubborn and come back to Konoha…" "No…I've already made my decision…" She sighed, and she took out two kunai. "Don't make me take you by force…" her ANBU mask was on top of her head, showing her icy blue eyes. "I'll take care of this, Michi-chan…" Michiko looked uncertainly at Naruto, but backed down. But the moment Rasengan and Chidori clashed again, making Naruto faint and Sasuke weak, Michiko panicked. "NARUTO!!" Before she could move to his side, Sasuke got in the way, holding her down by her wrists on the ground.

"Sasuke!! Get OFF!!" she ordered, her tone devoid of its usual playfulness. "No." She started struggling, but he was physically stronger, and heavier, than her, so she stayed down. "Why are you with him?" she stopped her struggles to give him a confused look, and his grip on her wrists tightened. "Why do you like Naruto?!" "I don't know WHY…I just do…you can't help who you fall in love with, Sasuke…" she thought she saw something like jealousy flash through his red Sharingan eyes, and he said, "But you can't be with him!" his grip on her tightened. "If anything, you should be with me!" That statement stopped her heart, and surprise was the only emotion on her face as she looked right into the Sharingan eyes. "Gomen, Sasuke…but I don't feel the same way about you…" If it was possible, his grip was even tighter, and she could see the inner conflict in his eyes. "Then you're coming with me…" "NO!! You know I can't!!" she was finally free of his grip, and back flipped away, finally on her own two feet.

She raised her fist, punching the ground with all her might, and it shattered like glass. Sasuke dodged, and said, "Please, Michiko…you don't understand…" "What don't I understand?" he appeared behind her, whispering, "You're the only one who can help me restore my clan…" she whirled around, smacking him across the face. There was a moment of silence, and he touched his stinging cheek lightly. "You've always been the violent one…" he sighed. "But, unfortunately, I need to be going…" Before she could say anything, before she could react, he kissed her, and she couldn't help but compare it to Itachi's. Rough and passionate, bitter-tasting, and nothing like the sweetness she'd felt in Naruto's kisses.

She pushed him away roughly, breathing hard. He left in a flash, and she made sure he wasn't going to attack before going to Naruto's side. 'When I'm sure he's alright, I'll go after Sasuke…' When she'd healed his wounds, Kakashi appeared, and lifted Naruto up. "We need to go, Michiko…we can't get him back now…" "But-!" "No 'buts', Michi!" She hesitantly followed her father, and immediately helped healing the friends that got mortally injured. When she came out, tired and irritated, she saw the Sand Siblings sitting in the waiting room. "Tema-chan! Kan-kun!" she hesitated slightly, before saying, "Gaara-kun…" Temari and Kankurou hugged her, and she went up to Gaara with an uneasy aura. She wasn't sure if she should hug him or shake his hand.

Luckily, he chose for her, hugging her tight. "I'm glad you guys helped them out…I'm very thankful…" "It was nothing…" 'I just wish that I had brought Sasuke back…'


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow

Michiko was lazily standing on the ceiling of a movie theater, her white, spaghetti strapped belly shirt tightly gripping her curves, and her short black shorts just as tight as she played with a kunai from her shuriken holster, watching the movie. Naruto fell, but Michiko moved fast enough to catch him before he hit his head. An usher ran up, accusing them of sneaking in, when Sakura and Sasuke jumped down as Michiko said, "We have tickets…they were training a little…" she held out her ticket, and he noticed the Konoha headband around her neck. "You guys are Konoha Nin?" she nodded, but Naruto went into a loud speech, getting them thrown out. Michiko sat on the fence, and swinging her legs lazily. "That was a good movie…I guess…" "She reminds me of you…" Michiko gave Naruto a questioning look, and he said, "She's strong, determined, she never gives up…she's beautiful…" Michiko blushed scarlet at the last comment, nodding, when the actress from the movie jumped over the fence on horseback. Michiko was nearly hit by the small army of men on horseback that were chasing her. Michiko sighed, standing up. "Let's go, guys…"

She said lazily before she disappeared in a flash, obviously following them. She saw them throw a net, and threw kunai, stopping it as Naruto used his Shadow Clone jutsu to hold some men and their horses down. She saw them tackle 'Yukie', which turned out to be Sakura. Michiko felt they had it under control, and went to look for Naruto. She found him with Yukie, and saw them get thrown backwards off the horse. As the kids asked for an autograph, she rudely declined, and left. Michiko appeared next to Naruto, and sighed, saying, "She's not the same in real life, ne?" he nodded, and he went off to find her. Michiko sighed, following after him, and it took them a while to find her.

She tried to shake them off by going through alleys, but Michiko appeared in front of her in a moment, lazy posture and emotionless mask in place. Naruto asked for an autograph, and it seemed Yukie was complying until she sprayed Naruto with pepper spray. Michiko tried to stop him from getting buried under some wood rafters, and Yukie broke his autograph book before walking away. Michiko's temper was beginning to surface, and she would have run after her if she didn't need to help Naruto out. After she dug him out, healing the cuts he'd sustained, they went out to find her again.

She found Yukie, drunk, in a bar, and Naruto was clearly angry. When Yukie's manager, Sandayu, and the rest of Squad 7 came in. Yukie refused to go to the Land of Snow, and before Michiko could hit her upside the head, Kakashi held her back, using his Sharingan to knock the actress out. Once they were on the boat, Michiko was sitting in Yukie's room, to make sure she didn't get away, as her ANBU mask rested on her head. She was wearing her ANBU armor now, as well, and tensed when Yukie woke up, and almost jumped when she saw her. "Calm down, ne? I'm one of the shinobi from Konoha that's escorting you." "Aren't you that girl that was following me with that boy?" "Hai. I'm an elite kunoichi, so don't worry."

Sandayu brought her water, and they went outside to get ready to shoot a scene. Michiko stood next to Kakashi, looking at everything as the scene began, and when Yukie started acting, it nearly took her breathe away. "She's a great actress! I can hardly tell if she's the same person!" But the moment was ruined when she couldn't cry, and Michiko got an irritated expression on her face as an anime sweat drop appeared.

The next day, they find themselves at the Land of Snow, and they set everything up before they start shooting a scene. Michiko was in her ANBU armor, but she had a white jacket on over, the hood rimmed in wolverine fur. Michiko was sitting on an ice rock when an explosion caught her attention in an instant. 'Damn it!' she was on her feet in a moment, ready to move, when three Snow Nin made themselves known. They called Yukie 'Princess Koyuki', and Kakashi seemed to know her. Michiko raised her fist, pumping chakra into it as fast as she could before she jumped at the larger Snow Nin, who flew into the Cliffside from a punch in the chest.

She did a sweeping kick at the Snow kunoichi that tried to get at her from behind, hitting her in the face with a chakra filled foot. She landed swiftly on her feet, slipping her ANBU mask over her face as she pulled her hair into a normal ponytail. The other shinobi she hadn't hit tried to attack her from the side, but she jumped into the air, dodging, and did some hand signs, saying, "Earth Release: Earth Dragon jutsu!" "Ice Release: Ice Dragon jutsu!" The attacks collided in midair, filling the air with dust, and she ran in, aiming a strong punch at his stomach, but he dodged, trying to stab her with a kunai, when Kakashi jumped in, stopping him.

Michiko jumped back, taking out a kunai, as the shinobi said, "It's been a while, Kakashi…are you going to run away like last time? Or are you going to try to fight me for the little girl there?" The next moment, he was punched in the face, and held up to a cliffside. Michiko's eyes were on fire with rage, even behind the ANBU mask. "NEVER call me little and NEVER insult him!" "What do you care?" "He's my father, jack#$, so don't you DARE try to piss me off…I have a shorter temper than he does…"

When a jutsu tried to hit her from the side, she back flipped away, throwing her kunai at him, though he dodged. Kakashi turned to her, saying, "I'll stall him! Get the others out of here!" she nodded, and jumped down to help the others get back into the boat. When the jutsu smashed the ice, Michiko couldn't help but worry for her father. They ended up in a conference room, Michiko leaning against the wall, arms crossed as she listened to the conversation. "So Yukie's uncle built up a revolt against her father, killing him and burning down the castle, and dad saved her…why didn't she want to come back?" "She has painful memories here, Michi…" she nodded, but Sandayu seemed so happy that Yukie was finally back. She appeared at the door, and Sandayu bowed, begging her to take the throne.

When she declined, she also said, "There's no such thing as a happy ending!" "There is if you're willing to fight for it!!" Michiko snapped back, her ANBU mask hanging around her neck, just like her necklace and headband. "How would YOU know?" "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I don't know more! I've seen death, something you haven't seen for years, and I have to live with myself after that, with blood on my hands! But when I get home, I actually feel like that's not my whole life. I feel like a normal person, instead of an assassin! Just to be with my friends and family…to protect them…as long as their alive, my life is perfect! Even if I don't live through this mission, as long as they're fine, I'll be content!"

There was silence, and the director decided to keep filming, and Kakashi said, "Since they're on our trail, we should probably fight instead of run." Michiko nodded, agreeing completely. "I'd like to punch those guys again! Wait till I actually TRY to punch their faces in!" They ended up going by caravan further into the Land of Snow, and Michiko followed them on foot, staying in front of them. They stopped for a few select individuals to…relieve themselves, before they headed through a tunnel, where trains used to pass through, though the tracks were now covered with ice and snow.

When they stopped outside of the tunnel, Michiko discovered Yukie was no longer there. "Dad!! Yukie has run off!!" They separated to go find her, while Michiko stayed with the caravan, in case it was attacked. When the train tracks began to glow, Michiko could clearly see the chakra, and said, "Get out of sight! We can't have them seeing you guys!" Sandayu ran off, though Michiko had no idea where, when the distant rumble of a train caught her attention. She saw Naruto jump out of the way of the long wooden and metal train, Yukie on his back, and she hid behind a large, icy rock as it stopped. She saw the Snow Nin her father had fought on a small platform with another man she assumed to be Yukie's uncle, Doto. She turned her head to see Sandayu with an army of fifty men, and they charged.

The walls of the train came down, and kunai flew out, ready to strike with deadly numbers. "NO!!" She jumped in the way, Chiaki's chakra making a shield big enough to shield all of the men from the oncoming kunai. As the lightning-blue markings started coming, and her fangs and claws grew in, she said, "Run! I can't hold it!" Her cat-green eyes were starting to fill with pain, and Sandayu said, "We can't run! You'll get hit instead!" "RUN! I'll be fine!" She felt herself getting drained, and the shield flared before it receded. She wasn't about to give up, and grabbed a kunai, knocking away the kunai that were aimed at the others, though a few hit her in the sides, stomach, arms, and legs.

She couldn't fight the inevitable, and all of the men breathed their last breathe. She was breathing heavily as she ripped out the kunai, and the Snow Nin with Doto smirked, saying, "You're a fool! You wasted your life for a hopeless cause!" "…You're a fool…you obviously don't know who I am…" she smirked. "My name is Michiko Hatake…ANBU captain from Konoha…also known as the Lightning Cat Ninja…and apprentice to the Godaime Hokage!" She did a hand sign, saying, "Genesis of Rebirth!"

Her wounds healed as a green aura surrounded her, and the dark blue diamond on her forehead turned into light green designs on her forehead, temples, and cheeks. "Now it's time to kill you…" she grabbed a kunai, pumping it full of chakra before throwing it, making it go straight through the train, right next to the Snow Nin's head. "I won't miss next time…" Michiko warned, and did some hand signs, saying, "Lightning Release: Lightning Swords jutsu!" She jumped at the train, cutting a few sections of train apart, and it took off as Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi attacked it with explosives.

Michiko watched as they brought a slowly dying Sandayu over. She checked him out, and sighed, saying, "There's nothing I can do…he'll still die…" He pleaded with Yukie to take the throne before slowly dying, and Michiko felt tears in her eyes. Yukie refused, walking to the edge of the cliff, and Michiko walked over to her, saying, "You can't run from fate…it's a hard lesson to learn…but you have to learn it…" When a blimp appeared over the edge, Michiko tensed, ready to spring, when the larger Snow Shinobi used his strange arm to grab Yukie. Michiko grabbed onto her, using her chakra to stick to the ground.

The other Snow Nin jumped down, stopping her from moving or escaping by pinning her arms behind her back. "What would you do if I took your daughter with us, Kakashi?" Kakashi's glare was answer enough, and he chuckled darkly. "She'll be of use to us…with all that skill and chakra, she'll make a great warrior…once we break her, of course…" Michiko hissed, trying to escape desperately, and she could almost see the sick amusement in his eyes. "She's not bad-looking either, Kakashi…but it's obvious who her father is…" He bound her wrists together with chakra, and jumped back into the blimp carrying her. "LET ME GO!! I SWEAR TO KAMI, IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO-!!" "What are you gonna do? Bite me?" "Don't kid with me…you'd probably taste bad, anyway…" He noticed the glowing necklace around her neck, and reached for it. "Don't you DARE touch it!" she hissed, lashing out with her bound feet.

He dropped her, making her land on her behind, but she refused to let anyone near her, her flashing eyes warning enough. She noticed Doto asking Yukie for the Hex Crystal, and Naruto barged in. "Naru-kun!!" He was caught in ninja wire, making Michiko sweat drop as his Shadow Clones were shown to be tied up, too. "Maybe we should use him as a test subject for that device…" Doto nodded, and the Snow Nin stabbed a contraption onto Naruto's stomach, making him cry out in pain. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Michiko snarled, being able to stand. Her chakra swirled around her like a silent hurricane, and Naruto fell to the ground, his Shadow Clones disappearing. Her chakra bonds broke with a snap, and she made hand signs, saying, "Shadow Release: Shadow Claw jutsu!" She was about to strike when Naruto passed out and Yukie told her to stop. Her hesitation gave the Snow shinobi an opening to punch her in the stomach.

She closed her eyes in pain, coughing slightly, and Yukie handed over the Hex Crystal, which was actually fake. 'Dad…' "It was probably this girl's father. Kakashi is known to be that way…" They eventually reached a castle, and Naruto was put in a cell as Michiko was dragged elsewhere, obviously pissed. She was thrown into an advanced cell that drained her chakra steadily, and she growled under her breathe. She looked around, and used her natural brute strength to start punching the walls in. Once she was free, she masked her chakra before walking around.

She felt a familiar chakra, and smiled as she saw her father. "Dad!" she hugged him tight before they headed out and met up with Naruto and Yukie. When Sasuke and Sakura joined them, they followed Yukie's directions and ended up in the throne room. Kakashi had given Yukie the real Hex Crystal, and she ran up the steps, handing it over to Doto. "Yukie!! What are you doing?!" Michiko demanded, her eyes like blue fire. "I'm an actress. It's what I do." But in a moment, Yukie took out Sandayu's dagger, stabbing Doto. He started choking her, and they both fell off the high throne.

"Yukie!!" Michiko and Naruto moved forward to help her, when Doto seemed to spring up, hitting Naruto away and lifting Michiko up by her throat. She coughed, and he revealed his advanced Chakra Armor, grabbing a now conscious Yukie and taking flight. Naruto gripped Michiko's hand, but Doto hit his wrist, making him fall. "NARUTO!!!!" Michiko's worried voice echoed as they flew away. When he threw Michiko to the ground near a shrine, it took her a moment to register that he put the Hex Crystal into a strange lock, and the ice columns started glowing as the air became warmer. When she heard Naruto's voice, she turned around, a happy smile on her face. "Naruto!!" When he was struck by a powerful jutsu and flew into the air, Michiko scrambled to her feet and caught him, making sure he was okay when Doto punched him through the ice.

She punched Doto in the arm as Sasuke appeared, using Chidori on the small jewel in the Chakra Armor, but he was hit away, knocked unconscious. "Sasuke!!" Multiple Shadow Clones came out of the water, and Doto used another powerful jutsu to wipe them out. As the dust cleared, Michiko could see Naruto with a single clone, using Rasengan, which seemed to have all the colors of the rainbow. Naruto charged at him, and the impact of the Rasengan and the Chakra Armor made a huge explosion, Michiko caught Naruto, who flew away. She fell back on her behind as the ice melted and beautiful flowers and grass grew. "Look, Naru-kun…isn't it beautiful?"

Her smile was bright, and Naruto smiled up at her, saying, "It's not as beautiful as you…" she blushed crimson as a hologram of a young Yukie appeared, telling her father her dreams of the future. When it faded, Michiko looked up at the rainbow that formed in the sky, Naruto's head in her lap, sleeping soundly. 'I never would've thought…that they would really get this far so soon…' her smile was as radiant as the sun beaming overhead. 'I'm proud of them…'

Here's a little thing I decided to make, so I hope you like it.

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
There's a time when we all choose

(Dorinda)(Sakura)  
To either quit 

(Aqua)(Tenten)  
or follow through

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
To just loose faith

(Aqua)(Tenten)  
or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
were not the only one

(Dorinda)(Sakura)  
whos dreamin'

(Chanel)(Hinata)  
who needs help to carry on

(all)  
We might get lonely but were not alone  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different,  
different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change  
We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters  
Gotta do what i gotta do  
Got the brains got the power and we speak the the truth

(Chanel)(Hinata)  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
so you best respect the cheetah girls

(Dorinda)(Sakura)  
Dancing singin from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve

(Chanel)(Hinata)  
Trying not to break the rules

(all)  
Cause momma didn't raise no fool

It may seem where only dreamin'

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
And we need help to carry on

It's good to know we're not alone 

Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that ain't ever gonna change(Or even mister)  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
There's a time when we all choose

(Dorinda)(Sakura)  
To either quit 

(Aqua)(Tenten)  
or follow through

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
To just loose faith

(Aqua)(Tenten)  
or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
were not the only one

(Dorinda)(Sakura)  
whos dreamin'

(Chanel)(Hinata)  
who needs help to carry on

(all)  
We might get lonely but were not alone  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different,  
different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change  
We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters  
Gotta do what i gotta do  
Got the brains got the power and we speak the the truth

(Chanel)(Hinata)  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
so you best respect the cheetah girls

(Dorinda)(Sakura)  
Dancing singin from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve

(Chanel)(Hinata)  
Trying not to break the rules

(all)  
Cause momma didn't raise no fool

It may seem where only dreamin'

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
And we need help to carry on

It's good to know we're not alone 

Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that ain't ever gonna change (we're even mister)  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
Someones always there behind 

(all)  
To catch us if we fall

(all)  
Cuz we are sisters we stand together  
We make up one big family although  
we don't look the same  
Our spots are differeent, different colors (different colors)  
We make make each other stronger  
that aint ever gonna change

(Galleria)(Michiko)  
We're even mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters


	41. Chapter 41

_Preview For 'Lightning Angel'_

(This is a part of the sequel I wanted to write now…I hope you enjoy it, and give me ideas to finish up 'The Lightning Cat Ninja' so I can start the sequel!)

As Michiko sized up the four Akatsuki members before her, she was wary to keep a defensive stance, in case they went after Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, or Gaara. When a kunai was thrown at her, she dodged, moving away from the group of wary shinobi, when she realized her fatal mistake. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori ran at the group, weapons ready to strike fatal blows. "NO!!" In a flash, she was in front of the group, taking the deadly blows. Deidara's bombs scorched her sides as Kisame's Samehada ripped at her stomach, draining her chakra. But the worst hit was saved for last, as Sasori's poison-tipped tail hit her in the heart, and it flung her backwards with great force, straight into Kakashi's arms. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as blood flowed from her wounds. Kakashi tried to wake her, but the truth hit him like a brick…she wasn't breathing…

"Michi…Michi! Michi, wake up!" the silent tears in his voice were becoming more noticeable as he shook her. Naruto's eyes widened as he chanted, "No…no…no…PLEASE no…" Sakura felt tears in her eyes, and Gaara felt the familiar hate rise in his gut, but he didn't want to kill for himself, he wanted to avenge her. Kakashi felt tears in his eyes as he shook her hard, when he noticed the blood stopped flowing…she was gone… "MICHIKO!!!!"


	42. Chapter 42

As the days passed, Michiko noticed Sakura go deeper into her depression, and worry filled her heart. "Saku-chan…are you okay?" Sakura didn't even seem to notice Michiko was there, and Michiko sighed softly. "Saku-chan…I need you to come with me…" Sakura seemed to snap out of it, and turned to her questioningly. "What do you need?" "It's not about ME…it's about YOU…" Michiko pulled her up and started dragging her to the Hokage's office. "If you want to get Sasuke back, you're gonna need to become stronger, ne? And I know just the person to train you!!" Sakura was confused until Michiko dragged her into Tsunade's new office. "Tsunade-shisou (?)!!! I have a favor to ask!!" "What is it?" Sakura seemed uncomfortable around the new Hokage, and Michiko said, "This is my friend, Sakura Haruno. She has excellent chakra control, and I was wondering if you could train her in Medical jutsu!!" Tsunade seemed to examine Sakura critically, asking, "What is her specialty?" "She's a natural Genjutsu type."

After a moment of silence, Tsunade nodded, saying, "I'll train her, but you should watch over her training. I'm busy nowadays." "Hai, Tsunade-shisou (?)!!!" Michiko said happily, and turned to Sakura, saying, "Good luck! You'll need it!" She disappeared before Sakura could question her, and she met up with Naruto on the Hokage monument for lunch. She spread out the faded blanket, and pulled out the home-made Ramen she'd made herself. When Naruto ate some of the noodles, his eyes grew wide, and he looked up at her in awe. "This is the best Ramen I've ever had!!! Even better than Ichiraku!!" Michiko smiled, eating dango, before saying, "I guess that's a compliment, since it came from the boy that worships Ichiraku."

Naruto frowned slightly, but she punched him lightly in the arm, saying, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He smiled back, finishing off the Ramen before getting seconds. After they were done eating, Michiko laid down on her back, watching the clouds drift by lazily. Naruto lay down beside her, watching the cotton-white clouds pass by for a moment before asking, "So…now that you're an ANBU captain, I won't be seeing much of you anymore…" "That's not true…" she smiled. "Tsunade thinks it would be best if Squad Sevens first mission without Sasuke was…monitored by a very responsible, sensible, and smart ANBU captain…" "You're coming with us?!" Naruto questioned, happiness in his voice.

"Yep! It's C-rank, but Tsunade thinks it might turn out like the Land of Waves…" She smiled. "Dad's coming, too…so everything should be fine." Naruto nodded, before propping himself up on his arm, the First Hokage's necklace and the crystal one dangling from his neck. "Do you think we'll be…together for a long time?" "Of course!" her smile was radiant, and she kissed him softly, whispering, "I won't leave you…" Naruto nodded, leaning his forehead on hers softly. She smiled softly, saying, "I need to go now, though…sorry, but I can't let dad spend all of our money on Icha Icha books, ne?"

Naruto nodded, and she gave him a peck on the cheek, saying, "I'll see you later!" she was gone the next moment, and soon found Kakashi…in a bookstore…'Just as I thought…' After scolding him for trying to buy more books, he explained the finer details of the mission. "It may involve…you're old Genin team…" he saw the fire in her eyes as her grip on the table grew steadily. "They may be the reason we're going out there…the boys are about Jounin level, and your old teacher hasn't gotten any stronger…are you sure we should take Naruto and Sakura with us?"

"We should take them…Sakura's particular skills could come in handy…and Naruto has as much chakra as I do, so that's another advantage…" Kakashi nodded, finding how much thought Michiko had actually put into choosing this squad. "But what about Gai's squad? They're more experienced." "Tenten's weaponry wouldn't work against Taiki's fire jutsu, and Neji wouldn't be effective against Shun's water jutsu…Lee might not be bad, but Squad 7 is the best choice…" Kakashi nodded, saying, "But I'm worried about you…do you think you can handle this?" she nodded, saying, "I'll be fine…I'll fight them…" 'I'll have to…'


	43. Chapter 43

Squad 7 and the newest ANBU captain met at the gates of Konoha, and Michiko was explaining the mission. "We need to go to Lightning Country in order to protect a member of the royal family that has been targeted by assassinations. They believe the shinobi may be no more than Chuunin or even Genin level, so it's a borderline C and B-ranked mission, but I want to make a few things clear…NO wandering off on your own, no matter WHAT you're going to do, NO shouting to the trees your going to be the next Hokage, and NO throwing kunai at defenseless woodland creatures!!" she was looking pointedly at Naruto, who nodded, grinning sheepishly, and she sighed, saying, "Then let's go…" She pulled on her ANBU mask, made sure that and her headband were secure, hid her necklace behind her ANBU armor, and disappeared in a flash, already traveling.

The others followed, and soon caught up with her, since she wasn't running as fast as she could. She slowed down so she was among the group, and smiled softly behind her porcelain tiger mask. "Having a good run?" Sakura glared softly, because she was already tiring from having to keep up with Michiko's speed, but Naruto and Kakashi seemed fine. She turned forward, wishing she could feel the wind against her face instead of the cold mask. She'd always liked running, as long as she could feel the ground under her feet and the wind on her face. When she was younger, she'd often jump up high in the air, thinking she'd eventually fly through the air, and fly through the clouds. She loved those imaginative thoughts she had, but she noticed how the imaginative, creative side was either being drained out or used to fight. 'Everyone still thinks I'm like a child…but my childhood is being stripped away…because of the life I chose…'

She sighed silently, and looked up at the sky. It was around noon already, and they jumped down to rest and have lunch. Though Naruto complained he wanted Ramen, Michiko eventually got him to eat the food they had, and they packed up everything before heading out again. They reached the Lightning Country by nightfall, and Michiko's great nighttime vision led them to the royal's house. They were led into a conference room with a man in his late thirties, probably the ruler, and they sat down respectfully. "So you're the ninja from Konoha…?" Michiko nodded, trying to keep as respectful as possible, and he nodded.

"We requested the Lightning Cat Ninja and the Copy Cat Ninja to come with a squad to protect my son…" he motioned to the guards, who let in a familiar face that nearly made Michiko throw a kunai. 'Taiki…' The familiar fire-red hair and coal-black eyes infuriated her. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly, but he didn't trust him. "This is my son, and he will soon inherit the power I hold now. But, because of this, he's been attacked by shinobi. I need you four to protect him until tomorrow night, where we'll be having a festival where he'll be crowned and choose his wife. You're free to come, of course." Michiko felt like refusing rudely, like Yukie used to do, but she could tell from Kakashi's glance that THAT course of action wouldn't be wise. "Of course, we'd enjoy going to the festival." Kakashi answered him, smiling slightly under his mask. Taiki seemed to be staring intently at Michiko's ANBU mask, while she was glaring right back.

"Take off your mask…" hesitantly holding back a sharp remark, she untied the string in the back, taking off her tiger mask. She noticed the stares, and gave an innocent, questioning look. "Is something wrong?" "You're so young…no older than twelve…" "Actually…I'm thirteen, sir…" she said politely, putting her ANBU mask on her belt. "That's still young for you to be such a high-ranking shinobi. In this village, girls…I mean, females…aren't very strong, and they tend to get into mischief…" Michiko couldn't help that her eyes hardened, and she said, as respectfully as she could, "If you don't mind me voicing my opinion, FEMALES can be just as strong as men. I know quite a few powerful kunoichi from my own village, one being the legendary Sannin, Tsunade." She couldn't help the pride that slipped into her voice when she said her sensei's name, but she kept silent after that. She noticed Taiki staring at her, and she glared slightly before turning her head away in contempt.

They were dismissed soon after, and were walking through the streets with Taiki, though Michiko disliked it. 'Something's up…he's planning something…' she noticed the strange stares she was getting from people in the village, probably because of her headband and ANBU mask, but she learned to ignore them, though their stares bore into her back like kunai. She eventually got tired of it, saying, "I'll go…scouting the area…I'll be back soon…" she put on her ANBU mask, disappearing in a flash, and she started running on the rooftops, her keen eyes going swiftly through the crowds. She went into the forest, and punched clear through a tree, knocking it over.

"Damn mission-Damn Taiki-Damn that whole f$#ing squad!!!"

She punched another tree over in her anger, not noticing the chakra hiding itself nearby. She breathed deeply, calming herself slightly, when she felt the chakra. She tensed, pumping chakra in her fist as she pinpointed it. When she did, she disappeared in a flash, and was about to punch the person when the familiar red hair made her stop. "What are you doing, Taiki? I left you with the others!" "I didn't want to stay with them…" she hissed slightly, moving towards the village.

"When did you get so strong?" she stopped, saying, "I've always been strong…" "I remember a time when you were weaker…" she could almost see the smirk on his face, and appeared in front of him, a kunai at his throat. "I don't appreciate jokes like that…so don't make me mad…" There was a tense moment of silence, and she pulled the kunai away, putting it away. "You've really changed, Michiko…" "I've been told…" she answered coldly, moving to go back to the village. "I think I like you better this way…" she tensed, saying, "And I always hoped I'd never have to see you again…" she kept walking, and noticed him following her at a safe distance. When they got back together with the others, Naruto seemed a bit jealous, but the feeling went away when he saw how much Michiko disliked Taiki.

"We should take shifts watching him. Two at a time. Me and Naruto will watch him today while you two relax, and you guys can watch him tonight and tomorrow. We'll all watch him during the festival. Okay?" they nodded, and Kakashi and Sakura left to relax. Michiko sighed, putting her ANBU mask on the top of her head. "Naruto-kun, we'll have to follow him, I guess…so don't get impatient." Naruto nodded slightly, glaring at Taiki, who smirked, saying, "I'll be heading to the hot springs…will you two be joining me?" "I'll keep watch…" Michiko said, and they followed him to the COED hot springs. Naruto went in with Taiki, and Michiko waited outside. She waited for fifteen minutes, but thought that some relaxation wouldn't be that bad, and went into the changing room, putting her ANBU armor, ANBU mask, and weapons into a special scroll and hid it in a cubby before wrapping a towel around her chest and walking out into the hot spring.

She found Naruto quickly, and slipped into the water. "Hey, Naru-kun!" she smiled, holding the towel tight over her chest, even under the hot, steamy water. "Hey, Michi-chan! I thought you were going to wait outside…" "I thought I needed a chance to relax…I've been a little…uptight lately…" Naruto nodded, holding his own towel around his waist. She sighed, feeling her tense muscles relax, when the splashing of water made her look up…unfortunately…

"Hey, Michiko! I didn't think you'd come in-!"

He was stopped by a boulder in the face as Michiko wore a face of disgust. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUT A TOWEL ON!!!!!" "Why? I don't feel like it…why don't you take YOUR towel off?" this earned him another boulder in the face. "PERVERT!!!!!" she snarled, and neither noticed the angry, jealous look in Naruto's eyes as he glared at Taiki. "Touchy much?" "You're disgusting…" she said to the seventeen year old, her eyes like cold crystals as she glared icicles into his own black eyes. "Come on…a single girl like you should get a boyfriend…" "I DO have a boyfriend!" she said coldly, and both boys gave her surprised looks. "You're just saying that…" Taiki said, sounding only slightly unsure of himself. "Then I'll prove it!" her stubbornness was not to be trifled with, and she turned to Naruto. Her eyes softened, and Naruto, knowing this would be a perfect time to piss of Taiki, nodded, smiling.

When they kissed, Naruto could see Taiki's surprised, then angry expression. Naruto smiled into the kiss, and Michiko could tell that Taiki was getting mad. But what she didn't expect was to feel someone grab the back of her towel and rip it out of her grip, leaving her without anything on. She screamed, going into the water as she covered her chest with her arms. She felt Naruto's jealous rage building as he yelled at Taiki, but she failed to notice the second, which hid itself well.

"TAIKI!!!!" she cried out in anger, her glare deadly. He held her towel up into the air, daring her to take it from her, but, if she were to try, she would reveal not only her behind, but her chest as well.

"You're worse than Jiraiya!!" she shouted, angry and embarrassed at the same time. "Take it from me if you want it so bad." Her glare was devoid of its usual childish, playful undertone, and it meant she was going to kill him…slowly and painfully. She felt a towel fall on her head, and she moved it slightly to see Naruto had given her his own, and he was going to get hers back from the lecherous older boy. "Naru-kun…" "Its okay, Michi-chan…just put it on and I'll get you your towel back, okay?"

She nodded as she put on the towel, and watched Naruto successfully get her own towel back by tricking Taiki into tripping over a wet rock. Michiko giggled, and Naruto came back, a triumphant grin on his face as he gave it to her, careful to stay in water up to his stomach, and she carefully took off his towel, and they were soon sitting down again, towels hiding their private areas, and Naruto had an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder, relaxing, and thinking of what her dad would do when he found out what Taiki did. A small, mischievous grin graced her lips as all those thoughts of torture came to mind. 'I can't wait…'

After a while, they went inside to put their clothes on. When Michiko took off her towel, holding the scroll that held her stuff, she thought she sensed someone's chakra, but it was gone the next instant, though she looked around to make sure. When she didn't see anyone, she put her clothes on, her ANBU mask on top of her head as her necklace was hidden under her white headband. They rejoined Sakura and Kakashi, and, as they headed back to the large mansion, Naruto whispered what Taiki had done, and both males glared at the seventeen year old, their murderous intent drilling holes into his back. When they got into the large room the four shinobi were going to share, Michiko said, taking out a scroll, "I'm going to change…I'll be right back…"

She went to the bathroom, and took off her ANBU armor, putting it in a neat pile. She took out her pajamas from the scroll, her pajamas consisting of a baggy white T-shirt and baggy pants. After pulling on her pants, she moved to grab her shirt when she heard the door open. She froze, and, without thinking, cried out and lashed out violently at the person. Lucky for her, it was Taiki.

"PERVERT!!! CAN'T I EVEN CHANGE WITHOUT YOU POPPING UP!?!"

She hissed, kicking him in the stomach and slamming the door in his face. She pulled the shirt on, put her ANBU clothes and mask into her scroll before walking out, glaring mercilessly at the older boy as she held her headband in her hand and the necklace still hung from her neck. She went into the room, seeing four mats had been put down, and she sat on one in between Naruto and Kakashi, though she talked animatedly with Sakura. When Sakura and Kakashi left to watch Taiki, Michiko laid down on her mat, trying to sleep, but she felt that a certain perverted seventeen year old might come in and try something. When she saw Naruto sleeping soundly in the mat beside her, she relaxed slightly, seeing the peaceful look on his face, and drifted slowly into sleep…though a nightmare wrenched at her heart, making her toss and turn in her sleep, a cold sweat moistening her skin as her strangled whimpering filled the room.

"Michi-chan! Michi-chan, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, but they widened in panic, and she shot up, nearly knocking Naruto over. She breathed heavily, her heart battering her ribcage rapidly, when Naruto put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Michi-chan…what's wrong? Were you having a bad dream?" she could almost see the blood in her dream on her hands and almost thought she saw the wound to the heart on Naruto.

She nodded, trying to hold back her choked sobs, and hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest. "Its okay, Michi-chan…" he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around her, and stroking her hair lovingly. She controlled the sobs, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, and said, her voice muffled by the black shirt he usually wore under his jacket, "I'm sorry…but…it seemed so…real…"

He shooshed her, trying to calm her down, though his own heart was constricting in pain as he thought of the sadness he'd seen in her eyes. After a while, she fell asleep in his arms, and he lifted her up, putting her on her mat, but she refused to let go, so he eventually lay down next to her, and fell asleep with her curled up against his chest and his arms around her shoulders.


	44. Chapter 44

The next day, Michiko woke up slowly, but her mind snapped awake when she heard someone clear their throat above her, but the warmth she was wrapped in was too good to stay away from…"Michi…Michi, wake up…" she felt someone shake her arm, and she opened her eyes to see Kakashi above her, and Sakura was behind them. She heard Sakura squeal out, "That's so KAWAII!!!" When the fog lifted from her mind, she noticed her head was in the crook of Naruto's neck, her arms around his chest as his arms were around her shoulders. She blushed crimson, noticing Naruto was still asleep, and gently moved away from him, glaring at both Kakashi and Sakura lightly so they wouldn't wake Naruto up, and they went out into the hallway. "We need to start getting ready for the festival…" Kakashi said lazily, and Michiko nodded.

"You and Sakura can go get ready, I'll wait here for Naruto." Michiko nodded, and both kunoichi went to a room full of kimonos. Sakura was happy to start going through the different ones, but Michiko was much slower as she went through. She found one, and took it off the rack to examine it more closely. It would be up to her knees, with slits on the sides up to her hips. It was silk, and pure white, rimmed in black, with a black sash. It had a delicate black flower design on the lower left hand corner that went up a little past the sash. It came with shorts down to mid thigh, rimmed in black, and the sleeves would go a little past her hands.

She went into the changing room, changing into the beautiful kimono, and pulled on her mother's gloves before coming out to see Sakura in a pink dress, with delicate light green cherry blossom patterns on the bottom and a light green sash. Since Sakura's hair was still short, she couldn't do much to make the bun complicated, so she instead did it for Michiko. She put the long silver hair into a beautiful, complicated bun, her bangs still brushing into her eyes, and, after doing it to herself, put on make up. She did it lightly, knowing Michiko wasn't used to it, and they both put on high heeled shoes that matched their kimonos before walking outside.

They met up with Kakashi and Naruto in the front, Naruto wearing traditional robes, mainly blue, but with little patterns of orange here and there. Kakashi's wasn't bright at all, and was a light gray with black patterns here and there. They all met up with Taiki, who was wearing black robes with red detailing. They went into the streets to find people walking around in robes and kimono's, already enjoying the festival. Sakura dragged Naruto and Michiko to the booths, to have a good time. After winning all of those prizes, they started looking for a place to eat. Thanks to Naruto, they went to a Ramen stand, and, after Kakashi joined them, they began to eat.

Naruto decided to stay there, and Sakura dragged Michiko to another after Kakashi promised he'd stay with Naruto. As the hours began to pass by, Michiko felt sure something was going to happen. Chiaki kept warning her to be on her guard. She was grateful she's decided to hide her shuriken holster under the kimono, just in case…When the girls were going to join up with Naruto and Kakashi, it was nightfall, and the ringing of a gong made everyone stop. Michiko noticed their attention was turned towards a large platform, and saw Taiki and his father there, his father asking for silence.

Michiko started pulling Sakura through the crowd as the older man said, "It is nightfall, and it's time for my son to pick a wife and take my position as ruler. Taiki, choose your bride." The older man stepped down, and Taiki stepped forward. "I have already chosen who will be my bride…I choose…" he paused for emphasis, and Michiko muttered, "Baka…" as she pulled Sakura closer to the Ramen shop, seeing Naruto and Kakashi sitting there.

"Michiko Hatake."

His words made Michiko freeze, and she heard Naruto spit out his Ramen in surprise as her father DROPPED HIS BOOK in surprise, both shouting, in perfect unison, "WHAT!?!" Both girls turned to see shinobi coming at them from all sides, probably Jounin, from their chakra levels. Michiko took out two kunai, pumping her chakra into the blades. "My answer's NO, Taiki!" she threw the kunai, hitting two of the Jounin back a good few yards as she stomped the ground, shaking the other two so they wouldn't even CONSIDER coming close enough to be within reach of her fists. Naruto stumbled out of the Ramen stand as Kakashi picked up his book, putting it into his weapons pouch.

Michiko's glare was deadly as she saw two familiar faces before her, making her blood boil. "Shun…Haitori…it's been a while, ne? Back to try and kill me again?" "That should be no concern to a shinobi…but we didn't expect you to be an ANBU captain yet…" "Orochimaru doesn't inform his minions well, then?"

She smirked at the annoyed, angry look on Haitori's face, when it suddenly turned to a wicked smile. It made her uneasy, and he said, "But we'll succeed this time…you can count on that…" Her unease was obvious, and she shielded Sakura from Shun's ice sword when Haitori's sword went straight for her stomach. She was able to kick him away and led Shun's sword away from both girls before kneeing him in the face. 'I need to keep them away from Sakura-chan!' When she saw Taiki come down on her, she threw one sword at him, slowing him down as she kicked away the other two.

She saw Taiki, who had recovered rather quickly, use a powerful fire jutsu to keep Naruto and Kakashi away as well. "Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Shun growled out, and she kicked him away, not listening to his words anymore, when she saw Haitori go after Sakura. "Stay AWAY from her!!!" she shouted, hitting him away roughly. When she felt restraints hold her wrists and ankles together, she cursed as she fell. She struggled to break the bonds, but the chakra was powerful, and she saw Taiki come over, a victorious smirk on his face. "Teme!" she hissed, still struggling. He picked her up bridal style, not noticing how her eyes flashed cat green, like a warning. "At least your mine, Michiko…" "NEVER!!!" she hissed, struggling harder. "That's not your choice, Michiko…"

He started heading for the forest, and Michiko's futile struggle persisted. She bit her thumb, and did the hand signs with little difficulty. "Summoning jutsu!!!" The puff of smoke blinded Taiki, who stopped, dropping her, as a REALLY pissed off Michiyo, now a large tigress, roared savagely, her claws outstretched. When Shun and Haitori appeared, they froze when they saw the large tigress. Michiyo went after Haitori and Shun as Michiko used Chiaki's chakra to break her bonds. She stood up, angry, and ran at Taiki, punching him in the stomach.

There was a puff of smoke, and she cursed as a fire jutsu nearly struck her in the back, but she dodged, luckily. "Damn Replacement jutsu…" She muttered. She did some hand signs, saying, "Earth Release: Earth Dragon jutsu!" "Fire Release: Fire Dragon jutsu!" the two jutsu crashed together in midair, and Michiko sprang into the dust, trying to land a punch on Taiki while he was blinded, when his fire sword cut at her side, burning her before she kicked him away.

She didn't have a chance to heal herself before he started slashing at her with his fiery sword. She dodged swiftly, only a few blows landing on her. She jumped back, breathing heavily. 'I need to finish this…' she did some hand signs, and held her right wrist as she said, "Chidori!!" She charged at him, and, when the attack was about to strike, she noticed his own sword was going for her heart.

She jabbed forward with the powerful attack, and stopped when she felt the blood on her hand. She pulled out her hand, hating the feel of the blood on her hand as Taiki's body fell to the ground, his lifeless black eyes still showing his surprise when her attack had destroyed his heart.

She tried to get the blood off her hand, and the drops of it that stained the skin on her face and arms. She sighed, when she heard Michiyo cry out in pain, and she raced to her summons aid. She did some hand signs, saying, "Lightning Release: Lightning Pulse jutsu!" as her chakra went towards Shun, she punched Haitori in the face, happy when he knocked over a tree. Shun glared at her, and ran at her with his ice sword, ready to cut off her head. She made simple blades out of her electric chakra, and stabbed them into his heart without thinking of the blood that would stain her skin again.

She couldn't help the guilt that wrenched at her heart when she saw the pain still on his lifeless face, and turned away, the chakra swords disappearing. "You may be strong, but you're still going to Orochimaru! Dead or alive!" She glared at Haitori, the blood staining the once pure white silk and almost ivory skin making her seem more deadly than usual. He was about to throw wing shuriken when Michiyo attacked him, and Michiko closed her eyes as she heard the cry of pain and the sound of blood gushing from a wound. She opened them slowly, seeing Haitori, dead, on the floor, and Michiyo, blood on her fangs, trying to wash it off.

Michiko walked over, petting Michiyo's head. "Arigato, Michi…" Michiyo nodded, licking Michiko's cheek, taking off some of the blood. She then poofed away, and Michiko sighed, moving away from the bodies to sit down against a tree. 'That was more tiring than I would've thought…' she felt a chakra nearby, and tensed, pinpointing it and turned her head in that direction. "Whoever it is, you can stop hiding! I already know you're there!" But the figure that came out of the shadows made her heart skip a beat. 'No…'

Just this once, I'm going to let my reviewers decide who's there. Think of all the hints I put in the previous chapter before you say who you want it to be! Whichever character is voted for the most will be in the next chapter, but I'm not writing until ALL of my reviewers choose whoever they want it to be! I'll be waiting until Monday, September 17th before I start writing, 'kay? I hope you liked it!


	45. Chapter 45

When she recognized who it was, she concentrated chakra into her tired legs, ready to bolt, but the sharp, agonizing pain that filled her legs stopped her, making her wince in pain. 'Damn it…' she heard him chuckle, and she glared angrily, wishing the pain in her legs would recede so she could just run away. "What's wrong, koneko-chan? Tired?" "No!" she said defiantly, but the pain and fear was obvious in her expressive eyes. She didn't notice her necklace, which she had hid under her kimono, was glowing brightly, like a fairy trapped in someone's cap, the light shining through.

When she noticed, she tried to hide the bright white light, but the crystal seemed to have her chakra building in it, even startling her with the heat. "What's that, koneko-chan?" "N-Nothing!" she said a little too quickly, covering the jewel with both hands, wishing Kakashi and Naruto would get there already. The next thing she knew, she was slammed against the tree she'd been sitting against, her legs barely able to support her, and shaking with the effort as her hands were pried open to show the clear crystal, her chakra making it glow like a fallen star in her hands.

He looked at it a moment before asking, "Who has the others, koneko-chan?" 'He know?!' "No one! This is the only one!" "I can tell you're lying…so just tell me…" she averted her eyes from the Sharingan eyes, feeling like they were looking into her soul, and said, "I'm not lying…I found this one…" "Really?" she could tell he still didn't believe her, but was trying to make her relax so she'd be more likely to spill.

She'd spent enough time with Ibiki to know that much. He held her wrists down, just in case she tried to use her inhuman strength to punch him, and put his fingers under her chin, making her look him in the eyes, though her eyes seemed to look everywhere but at the Sharingan. "I know it's signaling someone…who?" the indecisive fear in her eyes was becoming more noticeable as she was forced to look into the crimson pupils that was the Sharingan. She thought she saw a glow in a bush, like a firefly, though the light seemed to be snuffed out like a candle flame. 'Dad…'

"Don't make me use the Mangekyo Sharingan…" panic filled her eyes, and she tried to move away, closing her eyes. 'No!! Please, no!!' she was only afraid of Itachi for a reason. She could be serious with an enemy, hide her sudden panic under fake playfulness, but she couldn't do that now. The trick of it seemed to have escaped her, and the emotions showed brightly in her eyes. She thought she heard the familiar sound of Rasengan, though the sound itself was faint and hard to hear unless you really tried…or you really hoped to hear it…she felt hope, relief, wash through her body, but she made the mistake of looking into the Mangekyo Sharingan, and getting dragged into the red, black, and white world.

'GOD DAMN IT!!!' she cursed herself, finding that she was tied to a cross, her friends in a line below her, their faces strangely blank. When she saw Itachi standing behind them, a large katana in hand, her heart seemed to stop. "No!! Don't!!!" But her cry went unheeded as he slashed them open, one by one. She felt like her heart was being ripped out, when she saw Naruto's familiar cerulean eyes, only, in this world, they were black. "No…" his chest was slashed open, his blood splattering on her clothes and face.

"Stop it!" tears blinded her, and she couldn't think straight. She felt vengeance building in her chest, mixing with Chiaki's chakra, making her blood boil and her eyes swirl to cat green, her pupils narrowed to slits as the old lightning-blue marking appeared. Even in this world, the chakra was powerful, and she couldn't stand being there another moment. Her chakra came out in a powerful burst, and she was snapped out of the Mangekyo Sharingan's world, suddenly in the real one, Itachi a few yards away, and her leaning against the tree, breathing heavily as she fought to stay conscious.

"Why do you care so much about that little fool?" his words stung, and she glared weakly, feeling a presence behind the tree she was leaning against. She felt darkness eating at the edge of her mind, drawing her into unconsciousness. But the chakra behind the tree was familiar, and welcomed.

"I care about him…because I love him…" she had a small smile on her face as her body slowly relaxed, and, before her hearing darkened as well, she heard a loved voice beside her, but it was faint.

"Michi-chan!! Michi-chan…Michi-chan…"


	46. Chapter 46

She woke up in the hospital, Naruto sleeping on a chair on her right, Kakashi sleeping, his book on his face, on another chair on her left. She smiled softly, sitting up, but a sharp, aching pain in her head made her flinch, putting a hand to her forehead. She saw Kakashi lift the book from his eyes, giving her a relieved look before hugging her tight. "Hey, dad…sorry about the scare…" "I'm just glad you're okay…"

She nodded, but she thought she saw guilt flash in his visible eye as he said, "Naruto has something to tell you…when he wakes up…" she nodded, confused, when she saw Naruto stir out of the corner of her eye. "Naru-kun!" her happy voice woke Naruto up, and he hugged her tight, happiness evident on his face. When he remembered his message, he seemed guilty, and gave Kakashi a meaningful look, making him nod and leave silently. "Michi-chan…Jiraiya said he'd train me…"

"That's great!" the look of sadness on his face made her own smile vanish. "But I need to leave with him for a couple years…and I can't stay in contact with anyone…" it felt like a blow to the heart, and she hugged him tight. "I know this should be a good thing…" she tried to smile reassuringly, though it wasn't very strong. "So I'm behind you…every step of the way…"

She put a hand on the necklace he still wore around his neck. "I'll wait for you…I promise…it'll be like I'm with you…" she kissed him softly, whispering, "We're strong…we'll be together for a long time…"


End file.
